Parent Trap
by kill me tomorrow
Summary: Bella and Edward got divorced 15 years ago. Bella moved to England with her son and Edward stayed in Forks with his daughter. Little did they know, their son and daughter met during camp and are planning to get them back together. Usual pairings&All human
1. Only One Left

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.**

**Author's Note**: This is just a test to see if I have what it take to cross some stories with another. I'm sorry if it's not all that. Again, I'm just a beginner. The characters are from Twilight and the plot is taken from Parent Trap. Sorry if it sucks.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had a hard time going to sleep that night. I kept tossing and turning from side to side. I couldn't believe my little Zayden (not so little, anymore) would be leaving me for a month to go to camp. I didn't agree to it at first but my brothers, Emmett and Jasper kept telling me he'll be fine and told me not worry. How can they tell me not to be worried of my son? What if he doesn't get enough food? What if he get's cold? What if the other kids bully him? What if he falls into the lake? What if he gets lost in the middle of the woods? What if some kind of animal attacks him? I kept repeating the 'What If's' in my head, but hey, I'm a mother, I worry, and it's what I do.

After what happened to me 15 years ago, I've been insecure ever since. Charlie and Renee were right. We were too young. Too young to be married but we were in love. I remember the day I met him like it was yesterday.

**Flashback.**

_We met in high school; we were both seniors back then. I was sent to detention for talking back to the teacher. All I did was correct him, the next thing I knew, he sent me to detention right then and there. I took the seat at the back, right in the corner. There was no one around except for the teacher, who was sleeping with his legs on the desk. I took out my all time favourite book, Wuthering Heights, and started to read. I was too busy reading until I heard someone cleared their throat in front of me. I looked up and saw a beautiful creature. He had auburn, messy hair and green, emerald eyes. He was tall and most of all, he was perfect. _

_He smiled at me and god, I felt my insides melt. "Hello." His velvet voice said._

"_H-hi." I stuttered. _

_He took out his hand for me to shake "Edward Cullen." I smiled and took it. "Isabella Swan, but Bella is fine." _

"_Bella. I agree with your name." He said as he sat in front me. I couldn't help but blush. Bella meant beautiful. Soon, we became best friends. We would meet during lunch and hang out at each other's house. We would do everything together. His sisters, Rosalie and Alice became my best friends too. My brothers became his. We were a one big, happy family. The six of us would never get tired of each other. We were there for each other and each other only. After Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were together, Edward and I became a couple. We were registering ourselves for college. I was going to Harvard University and Edward was going to Yale University, next year. We couldn't stand being apart and we decided to elope. We were married a week later. Renee was furious with me for making such a stupid and careless decision and she kept telling me we were too young but I was in love. What else could I do? Charlie was surprised at first but then he said that if it makes me happy, it'll make him happy too. _

_After 9 months, I had twins. A boy and a girl. Things were starting to get rough from there. I was a mother of two and a college student. It was hard and I was stressed. Edward and I started to fight; I remembered throwing one of my books at Edward. I demanded a divorce, I knew it was sudden, but I couldn't take it. After the divorce papers were settled, I took my son with me while Edward took our daughter. I fled to England, leaving Edward and the painful memories behind._

**End of flashback.**

My son reminded me so much of Edward. He had his messy hair and emerald eyes. He has my other features. He was beautiful. A lot of girls are all over him, some dressing really inappropriate to attract him and thank god, Zayden doesn't like any of them. I mean, c'mon! He's only 14! Unlike me, he was graceful and full of it. He was adventurous and protective of me, just like his father. He played the piano too. Although he was 14, he was taller than me. I felt like he was the one to take care of me. Like I was the daughter and he was the father. He was the only one I had left. My Eric Zayden.

I got out from my bed, went to the book shelf and took out a book, Romeo and Juliet. I switched on my lamp and went back to my bed. I started to read and was in my own little world where nothing bad ever happens, just good things. Half way through the book, I fell asleep.

I was sleeping soundly like a baby when someone started to play Rockband on full volume in the morning. I knew I spoiled Zayden too much! I groaned and rolled out of bed. I unwillingly stood up and walked to Zayden's room. He was packing his stuff into his suitcase but then, who was playing Rockband? All of a sudden, someone put their hands on my waist and covered my mouth with his other hand.

"Make me pancakes and no one gets hurt." I knew that voice, that annoying voice. I could tell he was smirking.

I bit his hand and turned around to find Emmett smiling menacingly. "Emmett! You little brat!" I jumped on him which made him stumble onto the floor on his back; I put my finger in mouth and placed my wet finger in Emmett's ear. I knew it was the oldest trick on the book but it always worked.

"Bella! Ewww! That's disgusting!" He said as he tried to wiggle his way from me.

"Well, too bad." I got off him and brushed my hands together.

"I swear, you two are more childish than I am." Zayden said as he watched Emmett get off the floor. Emmett and I rolled our eyes and went to the kitchen, leaving Zayden alone to pack. Emmett sat on the island as I went to the fridge to get the pancake mix. I don't usually cook anymore, its hard work being a wedding dress designer, you always get caught up in the store, so I hired a butler, a maid and a cook, but I gave them the weekend off.

"Are you making pancakes?" Emmett asked as he ate my Coco Puffs straight from the box.

"Yes, Emmett. Now get off the island or I'll eat the pancakes alone." I threatened, he jumped off immediately.

"Where's dad and Jasper?" I asked as I flipped the pancakes.

"Jasper's in the library, returning his Civil War books and dad went fishing this morning." He explained. Two years after I moved here, Emmett, Jasper and Charlie decided to move here too. They said that their relationships weren't going too well with Alice and Rosalie and Charlie's here because he doesn't want to be apart from us and he wants to see his grandson grow from his own eyes. Renee is currently in Phoenix with Phil, her new, younger husband.

I handed Emmett his plate of pancakes and he poured over a gallon of syrup on it. He started to eat like a bear. I laughed as I made my way upstairs. I went into Zayden's room and helped him pack. Moments later, we finished packing and entered the living room. I switched on the television with Zayden beside me. We still had plenty of time, his flight is at 3.00pm and it's still 11 in the morning. I wasn't really watching the television; I was too busy worrying about Zayden. I saw Zayden shrug from the corner of my eye.

"Mom?" He said.

"What is it, honey?" I switched off the television and faced him.

"Do you think I'm old enough?"

"Old enough for what?" I asked curiously.

"Do you think I'm old enough to know my father? I know you don't like talking about him but I'm just curious, you know? It's like there's a piece of me is missing. It's like, I don't know who or where I came from." His question caught me off guard. I sighed.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Nothing. Can I just see him? Not in person. In a picture or anything, a video maybe." I was glad he didn't want me to tell him about his father. He knew it would hurt me too much.

"Wait here." I climbed the stairs and went into my drawer. I rummaged through the drawer and there it was, the picture. The picture was beautiful. It was a candid by Alice. Both of us were leaning on his Volvo, I was laughing and he was smiling at me. I rushed downstairs and sat down.

I handed the picture to Zayden. He looked at it for a moment, none of us making a sound.

"Wow. I have his hair…and his eyes." I nodded.

"Yeah, now you know why I can't say no to those eyes." He looked up at me and smiled.

"You two look happy."

"Thanks." He handed me the picture. I pushed it towards him.

"Keep it. It's yours to keep."

"What? No. Mom. It's yours." God, he's so stubborn. I think he inherited that from both of us.

"It's okay. A son should know what his father looks like. It's yours." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Thanks mom. I love you." He said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and felt a tear run down my cheek. I wiped it before Zayden could see. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too."

Time flew by fast and we were all in the airport, saying goodbye to Zayden. Jasper decided to follow him to camp just to drop him off. I would take his place but I had an important client tomorrow. Zayden gave Charlie a big hug and a handshake to Emmett because Emmett didn't want to be seen hugging a guy in public. He's in the airport. A lot of guys hug guys here. Then, it was my turn. I hugged Zayden with all my might and the tears started to spill.

"It's okay, mom. Don't cry. I'll be back before you know it." He assured me. We were starting to get an audience but I didn't care, this was my son. My son. My hope and joy. We pulled apart and I cupped his face in my hands.

"I can't stand to see you like this, mom. I'll just stay here. I won't go to camp." I shook my head.

"No. I'll be fine. Go ahead, sweetie. I'm fine. I really am." _I am such a terrible liar._

"Are you sure? I won't go if you don't want me to." He said as a tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it with my thumb and hugged him again.  
"Yes, I'm sure. But, promise me to always be safe and to come home in one piece." He chuckled.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious. You never know if you come home without a leg next month!" I said,

"Mom, I'm going to camp. Not war."

"I'm going to camp. Not war." I tried to mimic but failed. Both of us laughed.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, kiddo. Don't forget to write and call me everyday. Bring you phone everywhere you go, twenty-four seven!"

"Yes, mom. I have to go now. The plane's boarding." I let him go and watched as my son went through the gates. I waved at him. "I'll miss you, Zayden!"

"I'll miss you too, mom." I heard him from across the gates. I smiled. Charlie hugged me and comforted me. We made our way to the car and drove our way home. Please be safe. I know I'm being melodramatic but I haven't been apart from him this long. The longest time we were apart was only one week. God, please let Zayden be safe. I can't afford to lose another loved one. Not this time, after what happened with Edward and my daughter. Please, be safe.

* * *

There you go. I know it sucks. A million apologies. Next chapter would be Edwards'. And just so you know, Zayden is turning 15 in March and the story is in August. Oh and to make it clear, both Zayden and Olivia doesn't know they have a twin. Olivia is Bella's daughter. The one being taken care of Edward. Let's just hope this story is good enough for your readings.

**P/S:**  
I have a hard time explaining stuff. Really sorry. Any questions required, please don't hesitate to ask. Thank you,


	2. Here We Go

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to **Live in Dreams, tiny0fairy, Steveslittlegirl, animeadik1995, bun-oc, Smexii Vampire, Chickie2014 and MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitxD** for the great comments. I really wasn't expecting 8 reviews. I was actually expecting for 3 but thank you anyways. They really inspired me. I read them in the morning, on my way to school and I was really glad. I kept smiling and people were starting to stare. Haha. On with the story.

* * *

**Edward POV**

"Alexis Abigail Cullen, get your butt down here or I swear I will drag you to the airport even if I have to!" I yelled as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm almost done!" She yelled back. We were supposed to be in the airport an hour ago and we should have, if Lexie packed earlier. She was going to camp Twilight for a month. I don't really mind her going, she needs the fresh air, and all she does is stay at home and read. She was the mini version of Bella. She had my eyes and my hair but she looked exactly like Bella, they could pass as twins. She was clumsy and she loves to read too. She has more than five book shelves in her room. She hated when Alice or Rosalie brought her shopping. She was blushed a lot too!

When she was in the second grade, she came home crying and she told me that her friends made fun of her not having a mom, they told her that she Bella ran away because she didn't want Lexie. Her eyes were filled with hurt, anger and curiosity, that day. It broke my heart to see her like that, so I told her our story and that Bella will always love her no matter what happens. I even gave her a picture of Bella. She would always kiss the photo of Bella before she went to sleep every night, it became a habit, we had to bring it everywhere we go. She used to ask questions after questions about Bella, but soon, she stopped. I guess she knew that it still hurt me to talk about Bella, to see Bella leave, and I did nothing to stop her. Hell, I didn't even go after her! I just let her slip through my fingers. It was the hardest thing I ever did. I heard that all the Swans are currently in London, except for Renee. I have to admit that I miss Bella.

"I'm done, dad." She said as she climbed down the stairs with two suitcases. I got off the couch and took one of her suitcases.

"About time." She rolled her eyes and we went our way to the car. The drive there was pure silence. She said her goodbye's to the others last night. We had a farewell party for her, she said that it was unnecessary but Alice insisted. We even bought her some farewell gifts. Alice gave her a sundress and a tray of insect repellent. Rosie bought her accessories to match Alice's sundress. Esme and Carlisle gave her a cell phone, which Lexie declined but was forced by Alice to take it. I made a scrapbook of Lexie from the day she was born till this day. She, Esme, Alice and Rosie cried tears of joy as they went through the scrapbook.

We soon arrived at the airport, and was in front of the terminal. Surprisingly, we found the rest of the family waiting there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lexie said as he hugged Esme.

"What? Can't I see my granddaughter before she leaves us for a month?" Esme replied, slightly offended.

"I love you grandma." Lexie said as she hugged Esme again, only tighter.

"I love you too, sweetie." Lexie hugged Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle next and is currently hugging me.

"Call me everyday, okay?"

"Yes, dad. Every day, every night, every hour, every second, ever nano-second."

"Are you sassing me, young lady?" I heard her laugh and shook her head.

"I'll miss you, dad." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll miss you too. I love you, baby." She let me go and smiled as a tear fell.

"I love you too, daddy." She waved at us as I saw my baby girl give her boarding pass to one of the stewardesses. I sighed in frustration. My baby's growing too fast. It felt like yesterday she was still in diapers. I sighed again, which was probably heard by Esme because she started to rub me on the back.

"It'll be alright, son." Esme comforted as she held me close to her.

"I know. I'm just worried."

"She'll be fine. She knows what she's doing." I nodded in response. I left the airport and went on a long, drive to calm my nerves.

**Zayden POV**

I had just arrived in Camp Twilight and boy, it looked great, and it was surrounded with the beautiful scenery and the untouched forest. I didn't really want to leave mom alone in the house but I knew it'll be better for her, with her tangled with work and juggling a kid. I know it's hard. I decided to get off her hands for a while. I stepped out of the car and went to the trunk to help Uncle Jasper, who looked like he had a hard time with my suitcase. I lifted it easily and put it on the ground.

"I didn't need help, you know." Uncle Jasper said.

"Pfft. Yeah, sure." He laughed and I began to laugh too.

"Say 'Hi' to the family for me." I said as I hugged him.

"Sure, kiddo. Stay safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He let go and ruffled with my hair.

"Yes, Uncle Jasper." I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"Well, better get going. My flight back home leaves in an hour. Bye, Zayden. See you in a month." He said as he climbed into the car.

"Bye!" I shouted. I turned around and breathed in the warm, fresh air. _Here we go. _I thought.

The camp looked a bit deserted but then again, I was an hour early. I walked into my cabin, which was already assigned to me when I registered myself, and saw there were four beds and the furniture looked new. We even had a mini-fridge! I walked towards the one on the corner and put my stuff on the ground. _I'll go on a tour later._ I climbed onto the bed and put my hands behind my head and drifted into a light sleep.

I was in the middle of a dream, a sweet dream to be précised, which included me and a world covered in ice-cream. I felt someone shook my left arm and I groaned.

"5 more minutes!" I said as I tried to go back to sleep but my hand was still being shaken.

"Fine. Fine. I'm up, mom. I'm up!" I opened my eyes, blinked my eyes a few times and saw a kid my age with black hair and black eyes. I screamed in surprise and he began to scream too and he fell onto the floor.

"What the hell, dude?!" He said as he placed his hand over his heart. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, I'm not used to see a guy wake me up." I helped him get up from the floor.

"Yeah, I can tell when you called me mom." I blushed and introduced myself.

"Zayden Swan. Pleasure to meet you…err..."

"Greg Michaels. Pleased to meet you too, Zayden." He smiled warmingly.

"C'mon. I'll give you a tour around the camp. You're new here, right?" I nodded. We went outside and the camp now looked well packed. Kids were running everywhere, girls were hugging each other as if they haven't seen for a decade and the boys looked excited.

We were almost finished with the tour, we went to the art and crafts building, the activity room, the auditorium, the cabins, the tennis court, the cookery building and the camp counselor's staff and all we need to check is the cafeteria. As we were walking towards the cafeteria, a group of three guys who looked like they were around my age pushed me hard and I stumbled to the ground, and they didn't even stop to say sorry, they just continued walking as if I was invisible.

"Hey!" I shouted but they didn't look back. "Jerks!" I whispered under my breath. Greg helped me get up and I brushed the dirt that got onto my clothes.

"You'll get used to them. They're always like that, acting like they own the damn camp. They're trouble makers and they pick on the little kids too. Just avoid eye contact and you'll be fine." Greg explained as we continued our way to the cafeteria. I sighed. We entered the cafeteria and saw it was filled with kids. I groaned.

"Yo, Greg!" Shouted one of the kids signaling Greg to come over to their table, which was waaay in the back. Greg motioned me to come with him. We passed a ton of tables filled with giggling, squealing, whispering girls and they were pointing at me as I passed their tables. _That guy's cute._ One said. _Look at those eyes_. Another said. _Damn, I'd tap that._ Another one whispered. I hurried my pace and thought, _this is going to be one long month._

_

* * *

_

**Another Author's Note**:  
I guess you realized that the daughter's name is Alexis Abigail now. Yeah, I changed it. Olivia Hazel didn't quite fit in this story. Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

**P/S;**

I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I had to wrap things up because I'm going to my grandma's house for the whole night and I'm pretty sure I'll go straight to sleep when I arrive home. Again, sorry.


	3. Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to **Starofthenight819, RikkuYuki, xox-Smiley-xox, BabyBlueVamp, Lozzii, Live in Dreams and , appirates and animeadik1995** for the comments.

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's only been a day since Zayden left for camp and he hasn't even called yet! I sighed in frustration, put my pencil down in front of me and covered my face with my hands. I've been trying to think of new designs for some of the new wedding dresses. Apparently, my important client cancelled our appointment today and is postponing for next month because she's going overseas. That meant, I had plenty time for myself. The real question is, what to do with it? The house has been pretty quiet since Zayden left. It felt empty. Emmett missed his game pal. Charlie missed his fishing partner. Jasper missed his reading buddy. And I missed my baby. Zayden has always been the glue that made us stick together, _and yes, I am aware of how cheesy that sounds_ but it's the truth. I groaned and climbed onto my bed, closed my eyes and started to fall into sleep.

**Flashback.**

_I just came back from a long, tiring day from college and was ready to hit the hay when all of a sudden, cries started to fill the room. Edward wasn't home yet because he had to work part time selling cars. I went into the nursery to find Zayden crying . I'm surprised how Alexis managed to still be asleep after Zayden's cries. I took out the bottle of formula from the mini-fridge in the nursery, picked my crying Zayden up from his cradle and sat on the rocking chair. I started to hum my lullaby that Edward made for me and fed the bottle to Zayden. _

_Zayden finally fell asleep and I placed him in his cradle. I headed back to our bedroom when Alexis started to cry. I groaned and made my way back to the nursery. Dued to Alexis's crying, Zayden woke up crying too. I had a hard time taking care of both of them at the same time. Weeks after weeks, the same thing would happen. Purple bags were starting to form under my eyes. I looked like a walking zombie. _

_Edward came home early one evening and our fights started to happen. The week after, I called my lawyer and asked him to set up the divorce papers. I brought it home one night and asked Edward to sign it. His emerald eyes were filled with surprised, hurt, sadness, depression and confusion._

"_Y-you want a divorce?" Edward said after he scanned the papers in front of him._

"_Yes, Edward. Please understand how this isn't easy for me either." He looked at me at first, trying to see if this was a harsh joke I pulled. _

_He sighed in frustration. "If this'll make you happy." He signed the papers. _

**End of flashback.**

I woke up screaming Edward's name, panting heavily. I placed my hand on my forehead and was sweating bullets. I missed Edward. Letting him go was my biggest mistake and I knew I'd have to take it to the grave with me.

**Lexie POV**

I was all settled and was comfortable in my cabin. Dad was right, the fresh air did do me good. I lied down on my bed and started to read Wuthering Heights, it was my favourite book. Dad says it was mom's favourite book too. I didn't hate my mom. I loved her and dad equally even though I've never met her or seen her in person. I still loved her, besides, without her, I probably wouldn't even exist in the current world I live in.

The sun started to set and the sky was filled with beautiful colours. It was even more breathtaking with the gorgeous scenery of the mountains next to it. I was just finishing my book when the dinner bell started to ring.

"Let's go, Lexie. I'm starving!" My friend, Audrey said as she waited for me by the door. I just met Audrey this morning and she seemed nice. She said that she's been going to the same camp for three years in a row and let's just say that she knows everything pretty well. She loved to shop and she was always hyper too! She reminded me of Aunt Alice except she has hazel eyes and blonde hair.

We arrived in the cafeteria and it was packed with campers! The counselors were currently being held in a meeting because it turns out that the number of cabins weren't enough for some of the campers. The tables were filled everywhere. Audrey went to get some food while I was left alone sitting on a table by myself. It was getting pretty awkward when the boys started to point at me. I blushed three different shades of red. I looked at Audrey's direction and she was still at the end of the line. She gave me a sorry look and I smiled to assure her that I was fine.

I turned my head back and saw a guy about my age, older maybe, was sitting across the table from me. He had blonde hair and black eyes and behind him were two guys, they looked like his minions or something.

"Hi. I'm Rick Smith." He introduced himself.

"Umm. Hey. I'm Lexie Cullen."

"Let's dump this place and make-out near the lake." He whispered in my ear. My blood started to boil_, the nerve of some people_! I stood up angrily, shoving the table towards him, trapping him between his chair and the table.

"What the hell do you think I am?! Do I look like I have the word 'slut' printed on my forehead?!" I shouted. He stood up, hitting his fist on the table. Everyone was currently looking at us, none were trying to stop him.

"Look here, bitch. You're obviously new here, let me tell you something. Nobody, I mean nobody, talks like that to me!" He shouted back as he roughly pulled me by the forearm.

I tried to get loose from his death grip when I felt like someone was pushing me aside. It was a guy, another guy. He was standing in front of me, all I could see was his bronze messy hair.

"What do you think you're doing?!" My hero yelled at Rick's face.

"What is it to you? No, more importantly, what is _she_ to you?!" Rick shouted back.

"I could ask the same to you. You may act like you're the king of this camp, but you're not. You're not the boss of any of us, so you can't tell us what we can and what we can not do! Let me warn you off with a little warning. Don't ever talk to her ever again, don't think about her. Hell, don't even breathe the same air as she does! You got that?! Cause if you don't, I can clearly show you the consequences!" Rick looked flabbergasted and gave my hero the finger and exited the cafeteria with his minions.

Moments later, people started to applaud. My hero sighed, his back still facing me. I don't know what came over me but I jumped on him, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you so much!" I whispered in his ear. My eyes started to water. I jumped off and my hero turned around saying "Your welc-" but before he could finish the sentence, both of us gasped at the sight.

"Oh my god."

* * *

There! I decided to make two chapters today. Sigh.


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Authors Note:** Thank you to **babyface123, appirates, RikkuYuki, Steveslittlegirl and Live in Dreams** for the reviews. Okay, so it's official. Mona is currently sharing this account with me and is sharing her ideas. She also made some of the new chapters. This chapter is done with my writings and her ideas.

* * *

Previously on Parent Trap:

"_Oh my god."  


* * *

_

**Zayden POV**

"Holy crap." I muttered under my breath. It looked like I was seeing myself in a mirror except for the long hair. We stood there, staring at each other. Her mouth formed an o shape and I'm pretty sure my eyes looked like they were about to pop from their sockets.

"Can you see this too?" I whispered to her.

"You mean the part where we look exactly the same? Yes, I can." She said, still dumbfounded. I snapped out of it and extended my hand.

"Zayden Swan. What's your name?" I smiled. She glanced at my extended hand and hesitantly took it.

"Alexis Cullen, but Lexie is fine." She smiled back.

"Thank you for saving me from that bastard."

"Your welcome." I don't know why but I feel sort of protective over this girl. Seeing her being hurt by that kid earlier really did the trick. I dropped my food on the floor and went straight towards him. I've only met her five minutes ago and I feel like I could save her from anything. I feel so brotherly. Now, I know why Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper gave death glares to strangers that gave my mom the up and down look. I had this sudden burst of curiosity through my veins. I wanted to know Lexie more. A lot more.

"Hey, do you want to eat with me?" I asked shyly.

She blushed and nodded. "Sure, but I think I'll just drink. I had a big snack before I got here." We made our way to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria and started to talk. I felt so comfortable around her, like I could tell her anything. Before we knew it, the cafeteria was practically empty and it was almost midnight.

We went outside and made our way to our cabins, seeing that her cabin was the one next to mine, I decided to be a gentleman the way mom raised me as and drop her off. We were walking, side by side and she was making small talk about the weather. Typical topic but I liked the way she saw things. She took it from a different perspective. She reminded me so much of mom. Our cabins were right around the corner when out of nowhere; a fist comes out and hits Lexie in the eye. I didn't get to see who it was because of the dark but I didn't care, my top priority was Lexie. She fell down and hit her head on a rock pretty hard. I would've caught her before she fell but suddenly the fist that hurt Lexie before was aiming towards me. The next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground with a massive pain on my stomach. The last thing I saw was Rick's face in front of mine; saying "That's what you get!" and everything went black.

The next morning I woke up with a massive headache, I felt like I had a hangover, not that I would know what it felt like. I found myself in the nurse's office lying on top of a single bed. I tried to sit up but that made the pain in my stomach even more painful.

"Ouch. Damn, that hurts." I said and the plump nurse came running with a mouthful of noodles.

"Where's Lexie? Lexie? Where the hell is she?" I panicked. The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"She's fine but is still unconscious, she hit her head pretty hard but she doesn't need stitches and same goes for you but I need you to lie down and not move too much." She explained. I nodded in agreement and she exited the room.

I sat there trying to remember about last night and then it popped in my mind. Lexie...cafeteria...cabins…Rick. My blood boiled just thinking about Rick. Sure, I didn't mind him hitting me since I probably did deserve it for making him look bad in front of the whole camp but hitting a girl? How could he go so far? Just then, something started to move under the covers on the bed next to me. She pulled the covers aside and I took a good look at her and it was Lexie! I couldn't tell it was her at first because of the black eye she got last night.

"Bloody hell, that hurts!" She yelled. The nurse came rushing back into the room and examines her head.

Then, she saw me staring and said, "You look horrible." She laughed and I started to laugh too.

"Ouch, okay. I can't laugh." I laughed again and was hurting but was feeling better. Much better.

**Lexie POV**

It's been two days after the incident; Zayden told me what Rick did this to us. We both got pretty bad bruises and the worst part is we told the nurse and she didn't believe that Rick, a very nice boy would do such a thing; (I almost barfed right then and there).

Zayden turned to me and said "Remind me to videotape Rick showing his true colours and post it in Youtube." I giggled. Zayden has been a true friend lately; he's always there to protect me. And just so you know, no, I don't have feelings towards Zayden, sure, he's a perfect gentleman but I like him as a brother. Besides, I couldn't date someone who reminded me of dad, that's just gross and is wrong in every way!

We were walking towards the lake for a quick swim when I saw from the corner of my eye that Zayden couldn't stop looking at my injured eye

"It doesn't hurt much anymore." _It just hurts when I blink. _I thought to myself. I took a glance at Zayden's stomach, which was swollen and bruised. I couldn't help but feel sorry. This whole thing was my fault. Because of me, Zayden got hurt.

"Sorry." I said in a whisper.

He looked appalled and said, "For what?"  
"For getting you beat up. It was all my fault." I sighed.

"It's alright. I would've beat him up anyways," I laughed. I stared at the beautiful sunset and a random idea popped into my head.

"I know how to get back at him!" I said in an excited tone.

Zayden chuckled and asked, "How?"

"Okay, here is how it goes. I'll flirt with him for a while and ask him out on a date, while he's taking a shower and getting ready for the date, we take all his clothes, including the one he took off and throw them into the lake." I knew by this time I was jumping up and down like Aunt Alice whenever I agreed to go shopping. All of the boys had to share one bathroom throughout the camp and it was located near our cabins and I knew it was full proof. Zayden thought about it was first, his face looked serious a few seconds later, his face had a huge smile on it, which meant the plan is on. _Let the games begin.

* * *

_


	5. Payback

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank **Starofthenight819, puppies92, thecookielives27, amaramichelle, xox-Smiley-xox, Live in Dreams, tinyOfairy, Twilight hood, RikkuYuki, Steveslittlegirl, animeadik1995 **and** 'Twilight for eternity'**. Thank you so much! I was actually hoping for only five reviews but thank you for giving me and Mona more than twice the reviews we were expecting.

* * *

**Lexie POV**

"Okay, so is this outfit slutty enough?" I asked Zayden.

"Can it get any sluttier?" He answered in a sarcastic tone. I giggled. I was wearing a really short mini skirt; they should call it a mini mini skirt, and a white low neck singlet to match. I borrowed them from Audrey. It really showed my body curves. I looked at myself in front of the mirror, tried a few poses and surely, I looked like one of those hookers one the streets. I know dad would be pissed if he saw me in these, _but he's not here right now is he? _I grinned evilly and exited my cabin with Zayden on my tail.

"Where's Rick?" I asked.

"I think he's in the cafeteria, snacking." He said unsurely.

"You think?" I said.

"How should I know? It's not like I'm stalking him or anything." He replied, a little too loud. A few of the kids passing were looking at us, or more likely, staring. _What are they staring at? Haven't they heard someone said something a little too loud?_ I thought. Then, it hit me. My outfit! I blushed furiously and hid behind Zayden.

We made our way to the cafeteria, my fingers were crossed the whole time, wishing Rick would be there, cause I would die of humiliation of I have to search the whole camp in this outfit. We entered the cafeteria, Zayden still in front of me, I could feel all eyes on me and thank god, my black eye has gone down, a lot! Rick was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria, playing poker and with the worried look plastered on his opponents face and the huge grin on Rick's face, I'm guessing Rick is winning. I got into the food line and bought a plate of salad, even the lunch lady was giving me looks. I got a lot of wolf whistles from some random guys on my way to the empty table next to Rick's table, I sat down and ate the salad and tried my very best to look…slutty.

From the very corner of my eye, I could see Rick eyeing me and lick his lips. I shivered in disgust. I looked down on my salad and played with my food, tossing the lettuce around. I heard someone cleared their throat from across the table. I looked up and saw Rick, he had this flirtish look on his face.

"What do you want?!" I asked as I ate the lettuce I was playing with.

"Nothing…just you." I choked and grabbed my Coke.

"Where's your idiotic boyfriend?"

"Who? Oh Zayden. We're not a couple. We never dated." I explained, his face turned into a wide grin.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked mischievously.

"Well, let me tell you that I would go to the end of the world just for you." He flirted. _Ewww._

"But would you stay there?" I replied harshly. His grin turned otherwise and he stomped his way to the exit. I didn't know what to do so I ran after him just in time and held his body close to mine.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled at my face. I batted my eyelashes and held his body closer than before, practically inches away from kissing him, I could feel his breath on my neck, my hands were on his chest and I leaned onto him, showing him a perfect view of my cleavage.

"Well, I was wondering-"I paused then I put my left leg up and down, slightly stroking in between his legs. "-if we could go for a swim later tonight when it's extremely dark." I ended the sentence with a small wink. Then, he looked at me and pulled me closer, if that was even possible, and pressed his lips against mine. I didn't want to blow my cover, so I kissed him back. I can't believe I'm saying this but he was a good kisser, not the best but good. We pulled apart for breath; he smiled at me and slapped my ass. _Jerk._

"See you at 10 tonight." He let go of me and exited the cafeteria. I turned around and saw Zayden was at the corner of the room, clutching his stomach and was laughing really hard! I made my way over to him and pouted.

"It's not nice laughing at somebody else, you know! Didn't your dad teach you that?" I scolded. He stopped laughing immediately.

"No, my dad didn't teach me that. In fact, my dad hasn't taught me anything. Everything I know I learn from my mom." He answered with a pained expression.

"He hasn't? What? Why? Was he a workaholic?"

"No.. I've never met him before. He and my mom were divorced a few months after I was born." He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking. If it helps, I've never met my mom too. She left me with my dad." I sighed and looked down on my shoes. I felt Zayden's arm on my waist and he kissed my temple.

"I'm sorry. At least we understand each other, unlike other people I know. They keep telling me that they know how I feel and they understand my pain but they don't. They don't know what it feels like when your dad doesn't want you anymore and they don't understand what it feels to lose someone you love." I felt my eyes starting to water. His words were true, they don't know what it feels like to never have a mother and I probably never will.

I held back the tears and walked to the door with Zayden in hand. "Let's go try to make me look sluttier, if that is possible." I said, trying to cheer up Zayden's mood, and it did, he chuckled.

"Uhhh! This bloody thing is so stupid!" I said while putting on the strapless bikini. I could hear Zayden chuckling from outside. On my way out, he took a picture of me with his camera phone, I practically jumped on him and wrestled him for his phone. After a few jumps on him, he surrended and handed me his phone. I, proud that I won, deleted the picture and tossed it back to him.

"Okay, so is Rick showering yet?" I asked

"Nope, but he's going to soon!" He answered.

"And you told me you didn't stalk people." He laughed and tossed my top (which now looks like a piece of handkerchief thanks to Audrey), on my face.

When we were near the boy's bathroom, Zayden told me to hide behind a tree while he sneaks into and tries to steal Rick's clothes. A few moments later, Rick came with a towel and his dry clothes…for now. Rick went into the shower and Zayden went inside and grabbed his clothes. He came out with a handful of Rick's clothes and I looked closer and saw that Zayden also took Rick's towel! I laughed hard until I realized Rick might come out butt naked. _Bad picture, bad picture!_ I screamed in my head.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell "Where the hell are my clothes?! And where the fucking hell is my towel?!" Yup, that was Rick alright. I waited in front of the entrance and saw Rick had another towel, but whose?

"What took you so long?" I asked with a pout.

"Sorry, someone took my clothes _and _my towel."

"Then whose towel are y-" I was interrupted when another person yelled from inside the bathroom. "What the fuck?! Where's my towel?!" Figures. My question was answered before I even finished asking it.

"Ummm. I have to go now, see you tonight babe." He said with a quick peck on my lips. I sighed and went to Zayden's cabin.

"So? So? What happened? Did he walk naked?!" He asked excitedly. I shook my head and his face fell.

"He stole someone else's towel." Zayden slumped back and sighed as I sat down on the foot of his bed. There were a few moments of silence until Zayden had spoken.

"I have an idea!" He said.

"What?"  
"Okay, what if you go along with the swim tonight and sneak a few kisses and then you ask him to be your boyfriend an-"

"What?! I don't want Rick to be my first boyfriend! That's disgusting! Whatever you're planning, no, no and no!" I yelled, crossed my arms on my chest and turned away, mad.

"You haven't heard the good thing yet, Lexie! You ask him to be your boyfriend and then tomorrow, during dinner, you shout at him and tell him that you're breaking up with him in front of everyone else!" He explained, proudly.

I thought about it for a while and sighed in defeat. "Fine! But if he gets to second base with me tonight, I swear you will be six feet under!" I threatened. Zayden gulped and I started to laugh. I glanced at Zayden's alarm clock and the red blinking numbers showed that it was 9.50pm. I sighed and walked to the lake with Zayden close by.

By the time we got there, Rick was already sitting on the dock, staring at the moon. I went over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, he turned around and smiled.

"Nice of you to join me, Suzie! Took you long enough! I was waiting here alone and getting insect bites on every place you could think of." He winked at the end.

"Suzie? I'm Lexie. And I'm sorry, I had to sneak away from my roommates." I lied.

"Not my problem." _God! This guy's is getting on my nerves! _I sat down beside him and stared at the reflection of the moon on the lake. Then, I felt Rick's hand on my lap and he kept going up and up and up. I pushed his hand aside and harrumphed. He put both his hands on my side and pulled me closer to him. _What did he think that was? Code for 'pull me closer'? _I turned my head around and saw Zayden again, laughing his ass off. At least, someone's enjoying my torture. I mouthed him 'help' and he began laughing again. _Boys. They're so stupid._

I turned my attention back to Rick and his wet lips were inches away from me. I tried to escape but his arms were holding me too tight. I guess I have no other choice than to kiss him again; I leaned forward and started to kiss him, moaning at every place needed. Then, he shoved his tongue down my throat; I pulled apart and started to spit out his saliva from my mouth. _Rick cooties! Rick cooties! Rick cooties! Ew ew ew ew! _I turned to Zayden who is no longer laughing but now leaving me and Rick behind.I looked back at Rick and he had this furious look plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Bitch!" He stood up and stomped away, again. I needed this plan to work. I need it right now. I ran up to him, again and kissed his cheek. He stopped dead on his tracks and turned to face me.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked using the puppy dog pout and batting my eyelashes. He nodded and kissed me again, hard! I almost threw up.

He walked me to my cabin and shoved his tongue down my throat again, _god, doesn't he ever get tired?_ After he left, I walked to the girls' bathroom, with my toothbrush and a brand new box of toothpaste in hand, and brushed my teeth over and over again.

The next day went by pretty smooth; I've been currently avoiding Rick and the others. It turns out that Rick has been spreading the rumor of him being my boyfriend and now the entire camp knows. I blame Zayden for everything! Everything! Now, it was time for dinner which meant its time to humiliate Rick. We entered the cafeteria and it was filled with people! I spotted Rick waving over me and I took a deep breath.

"Rick! I need to tell you something!" I shouted across the room.

"What?!" He answered back; I guess he couldn't hear me.

"I said, I need to tell you something!" I shouted again.

"Okay, what?!"

"I want to break up with you! You are seriously the worst kisser I've ever met! It's not me! It's you! I hope we can still be friends!" I shouted louder than before. By this time, the room was quiet and when those words sink in, everyone started to laugh. I blushed furiously and glanced at Rick. He had this furious expression, like he was about to kill me. Zayden pulled me out and high-fived me.

"Yes! Mission accomplished!" He said, hugging me.

"Yeah. But I feel kind of awful though."

"Why? He never loved you. As long as you have a mouth and tongue, he'll go after you."

"I guess you're right." I sighed.

I was sitting on the dock alone, Zayden excused himself to go to the bathroom. I needed to be away from all the drama in the cafeteria. I was admiring the moon when I felt my head being hit by something hard. _Thunk!_ The last thing I remembered before being unconscious was being pushed into the lake. I tried to move my arms and legs but they didn't respond to my brain. I couldn't respond to anything and soon, I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Really important Author's Note:**

I'm really sorry to say this but we decided to discontinue the story. Naaaah! I'm messing around with you, but we will be on hiatus for a while dued to our first monthly exams starting this week. We would start updating starting next week and because we will be gone for so long, we decided to treat you with three chapters when we will be back and trust me, I'll be worth the wait. Really sorry.

Oh and to those who are asking when Zayden and Lexie are going to find out when they realize they were related, that should be in the next few chapters, right after their pranks are being pulled. Please be patient.

Again, we are really sorry. We would be updating every day but since we're in the 9th grade and things get complicated, we decided to start to focus. Please, please, please don't stop waiting. We will update as soon as possible. And please don't sue us for doing this. Please be patient with us, besides, patience is a virtue!

Sincerely sorry,

M&N.

**P/S: **Oh and don't _**hate**_ us for doing this.


	6. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to** thecookielives27, emo-cullen 12, starofthenight819, steveslittlegirl, xox-Smiley-xox, Live in Dreams, augustine4, 'Twilight for eternity' **and **twilightluver14ever f**or the wonderful comments and** to our faithful readers, thank you for being patient with us.**

**We have our last exam tomorrow, which would our English paper and that would be easy so we decided to treat you with one of our promised chapters. We're going to post the second promised chapter the day after our English exams.**

**

* * *

****A game: Spot the quote:**  
Anyways, somewhere along this chapter, I actually used one quote that Annie in the real Parent Trap used. I hope you could find it.

* * *

**Zayden POV**

I can't believe Lexie actually did that! Practically everyone was laughing at him! And the part where she said 'it's not me, it's you' was just plain hilarious! Although, when I looked at Rick's face, he did look a bit hurt but he probably deserved it. He did punch Lexie, what goes around comes around, right? After pulling Lexie out of the cafeteria, I went to the bathroom while Lexie went to the dock. She seriously loved sitting there. It was her place to think and relax. Every time I would go search for her, I'd find her sitting on the dock, legs touching the water and she would always gaze at the sky, no matter day or night. I have no idea why but I feel like there's an unbreakable bond between us, like a brother-sister bond, not that I would know of.

After doing my personal business in the bathroom, I walked my way to the dock, I had trouble seeing through the dark but I did managed to see Lexie sitting on the dock as usual then, a dark figure emerged behind her. I couldn't see who it was, but then the next thing I saw, Lexie fell into the lake with a big splash and she wasn't trying to swim. Hell, she wasn't even moving. I ran as fast as I could to her, the dark figure was just standing there, shocked I guess.

As I ran closer, the figure finally moved, he ran into one of the cabins but I did manage to get a glimpse of his face, it was Rick! It was fricckin' Rick! Bastard! Who else would it be?! I dived into the freezing lake and searched for Lexie. I didn't see her. I went up for oxygen and dived back in. Something caught my eye, something red in the water, it looked like blood. I followed it from where it was coming and it came from Lexie's head, her body was freezing and she was unconscious. She looked like she was barely breathing; I pulled her into my arms and swam back to land.

I laid her back on the dock, tilted her head back and listened for her breathing. She wasn't breathing at all! I started to remember the lesson I had last summer in gym about CPR but we practiced on a mannequin. Let's just hope I'm doing it right, I pinched her nose and covered her mouth with mine. I breathed into her, my first try wasn't working. I breathed into her again and kept repeating over and over again. _Please be alive. Please be alive_. I kept chanting in my head. Her chest rise, and soon, she was breathing on her own. She coughed out all the water she swallowed.

She opened her eyelids and stared at me in shock. A few moments after her being in shock state, I hugged her really tight, like one of those death hugs Uncle Emmett always gave me. She wasn't responding the hug; I guess she was still in shock.

"What happened?" She asked the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I don't remember anything; the last thing I remember was looking at the stars. The next thing I know, I'm looking at you."

"Hey! You make looking at me sound like a bad thing!" I said, pretending to be hurt.

"It is." She teased. I laughed and pulled apart. She looked confused.

"You fell into the lake and was unconscious. Good thing I was there not a moment too soon or you'd probably be haunting the camp screaming for Rick."

"What?" She asked, still confused and I sighed.

"I wasn't exactly here at that moment but I do remember seeing you being pushed into the lake by Rick. I think your head was hit by something hard and that explains you being unconscious." I explained. Her face started to change expressions and by the looks of it, she had anger written all over her face.

"Why that...that… Arghh! That boy is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" She shouted and I started to laugh. She gave me a death glare and that made me quiet.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked full of concern.

"A little light-headed. Umm, is it me or do I smell salt and rust?" Salt and rust? Is it just me or does she act a bit more like mom everyday?

"Yeah, your head is bleeding." I stated. She placed her right arm on the back of her head and hung it in front of her; there were tiny specks of blood. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head and then she fainted. I sighed as I cradled her body in my arms. I didn't panic, I'm used to the faint-when-you-see-blood kind of thing, mom does this a lot and when no one's around, I'm the one who's suppose to carry her back. I carried Lexie and hurried to the nurse's office.

When we entered, as usual the nurse was eating. She didn't notice us at first, so I laid Lexie down on the single bed; she groaned and moved her head to the side. The nurse must've heard it and she came rushing next to me. The clean white bed sheet was now stained in blood; the nurse examined her head and was rushing to get a first aid-kit.

"What the hell happened?!" The nurse shouted as I paced my way back and forth.

"I don't know, I was going to the bathroom and when I came out, I saw her falling into the lake." I explained.

"That explains her being wet but what about this injury she got? It looks pretty serious." She said as she placed an ice pack on Lexie's head, not even making contact with me.

"I...errr…I guess she hit her head on the d-dock." I answered unsure. _Boy, am I a bad liar!_

The nurse looked at me as if she didn't believe what I just said, who wouldn't? Even I didn't believe that for a second! I didn't know what to do, I can't tell her the truth and before I knew it, I was dazzling her. I used that technique a lot with mom and she always gives in. Always.

"Erm. Yes. Umm… what was I doing again?" The nurse asked, confused. _Damn, I'm good! _

"You were making sure Lexie was alright." I answered with a smile.

"Ohh yes! Silly me!" She said as she smacked her forehead with her palm and she turned back to Lexie.

I sat down on the chair in the hall, not wanting to disturb the nurse at work, and then I realized my clothes were soaked. I walked to my cabin silently, not wanting to make a sound. Greg and the others were currently sleeping; I dug through my trunk and pulled out a dry gray shirt and a pair of cargo pants. I stripped out of my wet clothes and changed into the new ones. _I better get some clothes for Lexie to change in. _I thought. I didn't want her to catch a cold in the clothes she was in. I went inside Lexie's cabin; her roommates were also sleeping except for Audrey, she was sitting on her bed, staring into mid-air, she had this worried look plastered on her face.

"Audrey? What are you doing up so late?" I asked as I rummaged through Lexie's trunk.

"What are you doing here? At this hour? In a girl's cabin." She asked as she gave me a confused look. I gave her a glare.

"I'm worried about Lexie. I haven't seen her after she broke up with Rick. It's fifteen to eleven. She was supposed to be here by ten."

"Lexie's in the nurse's office. She fell into the dock and hit her head. I'm just fetching her some new clothes for her to wear." I exclaimed. Audrey jumped on her feet and was at my side by the second.

"She what?! If I told her once, I've told her a million times, what did I say about sitting on the dock at night? A wild animal might attack her!" Audrey said as she paced back and forth.

"Like what? A squirrel?" I teased.

"Yeah! A squirrel with rabies!" I rolled my eyes and picked a pair of shorts and a pink shirt.

"Sometimes, she's so stubborn! It's a good thing you were there on time! God knows what would happen if you weren't!" She kept ranting. It sounded like she was talking to herself than to me.

I sighed and said, "Audrey, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine. I'm just about to see how she's doing in the nurse's office. You should rest. It's late."

"Can I come? Please? Please? Please? Pretty please with a yummy cherry on top?!" She pleaded. She even added a pout. I shut my eyes and shook my head.

"No, you should get some rest. You can see her the first thing tomorrow morning but you really need some rest. I'm sure Lexie would probably be sleeping too. And don't worry, she's fine." She looked disappointed but went to bed. I walked back to the nurse's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Someone answered. I was sure it was Lexie. Her voice was groggy. I opened the door and peeked inside. Yeap, Lexie was awake, in her wet clothes and was looking awfully pissed.

"How are you doing?" I asked, walking towards her and sat down beside her.

"I'm fine. The nurse gave me some medications and everything feels numb!" I laughed and passed her the clothes I got.

"Here, change into these." I said as I passed her her clothes and she started to stare at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. It's just that…thank you." She blushed, looked down and played with her fingers.

"For what?" She looked up at me, slightly stunned by my response.

"For what?! For saving me from drowning! For being there when I need you! For being my best friend!" Tears were starting to fall into her cheeks and she pulled me into a tight hug, I hugged back.

"You don't have to thank me. It's all part of the job. I'm a package deal." She laughed and hit my arm, hard!

I rubbed my arm and said, "Hey! That hurts! God!"

"Oh shut up you big baby."

"You shouldn't treat your hero like that, you know."

"Hero, my ass!"

"What happened to the sweet Lexie before this?"

"I'm a package deal." She said in a British accent, mocking me. I stared at her for a while and we both ended up laughing.

"So what are we going to do about Rick? I don't think it would be a good idea if we tell the counselor's about him pushing you into the lake."

"Why not?! Whose side are you on?!" She screamed. I covered my ears with my hands and looked at Lexie. She was literally fuming.

"Well, first of all, no one will believe us if we tell them. Two, we need him to get caught at the right moment. And three, reasons one and two is enough." She kept quiet for a while and soon nodded.

"Fine! But you need to help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"My sinister plan to get back at Rick." Her eyes told me that she knew something I don't, something bad, really bad! And her frown turned into an evil smile. I gulped, not knowing what she had in mind.

* * *

**A game: Spot the quote: _(Answers)_**  
Did you find it? If you didn't, it was the part where Lexie said, _"That boy is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" _But I changed it a bit. The real Parent Trap, Annie said,_ "That_ **girl** _is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" _but I changed it from girl to boy. You'll find other quotes from the real Parent Trap, a lot often from now on. Try to find it.

* * *

**Really important Author's Note:**

Mona and I are in desperate need of a beta. Anyone interested? Oh and what the hell are story alerts? What are those? We're beginner's, so yeah. You see the problem.


	7. Fights

**Author's Note: **

Thank you to **Eliza576, Starofthenight819, thecookielives27, xox-Smiley-xox, Niki94, Twilight Addict For Life, babibex44, 'Twilight for Eternity', lilmisschatterbox, justjustice, AsItThunders, -mAcKiE-mOo-, TrowaDancer, tinyOfairy _and_ zanessaforever18 **for the supporting and wonderful comments. Oh and thank you to those who explained what Story Alert meant, you have no idea how clueless we were before you explained. And those who volunteered to beta us, I'll message you.

* * *

**Your questions and our answers:**

**Q.** When is Zayden and Lexie going to find out they're related?**  
A.** In Chapter 8.

**Q.** Are they humans or are they vampires?**  
A.** We would prefer all of them as humans in this story.

**Q.** When are Edward and Bella going to meet?**  
A.** We can't really answer that question, but it'll probably be after their switch.

* * *

**Edward POV**

So it is official! I am definitely out of things to do around here! I shipped the wine we made last week off to Paris, I cleaned our house, I helped rearranged the furniture in Esme's house, I repainted my Volvo silver, I volunteered to help around the hospital where Carlisle was working, I went shopping with Alice and I even went clubbing with Rose! I shivered in disgust. That night would be one of the hardest things for me to forget.

**Flashback.**

"C'mon Edward! It'll be fun!" Rosalie pleaded as I was flicking through the channels.

"Go take Alice! I'm currently busy, Rose!" I said sternly, still not taking my eyes off the television.

"Busy, my ass! You're not doing anything else tonight, so why not go clubbing with me? Please. Please. Alice is out shopping with Esme. C'mon Edward. Where's my big brother when I need him?" She begged, now on her knees. She even added the pout Lexie usually used.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't want to go clubbing. I mean, I'm your big brother for all I know! I don't want to see my sister being grabbed in the ass by some random pervert from the street!"

"I swear if someone does that to me tonight, I will let you beat the shit out of him. C'mon! This isn't just for me! This is for your own good too! You might bring a girl home and screw with her." My head snapped towards her direction, I was about to protest when she continued talking.

"I mean, when was the last time you've slept with a girl?" I looked down onto my lap and blushed. She has a point you know, I haven't done it with anyone else except Bella.

"Good. Be ready in half an hour. I'll pick you up later. Bye." She said as she leaned down to give me a quick kiss on the cheek.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. While waiting for Rose, I turned on the television and switched to the sports channel. Manchester United was against Liverpool, both zero and zero. Yes, I Edward Cullen loves soccer. I would rather watch soccer than American football. After a few yells towards the TV, I heard a honk from outside and switched off the television and the lights and exited my house.

As usual, Rose was using her red BMW; I slipped in and motioned Rose to start driving. Rose's driving was very different from Alice's and mine. Unlike us, Rose actually sticks to the speed limit; Alice and I are both in love with speed. Sometimes we would both go over 110miles per hour and never get caught. I've never gotten a speed limit, ever!

Sooner than I thought, we arrived. The club was in the middle of town and looked a bit too crowded. I told Rose that I'd be at the bar; she nodded and went to the dance floor, attracting every male in the club. _Yuck! Stupid hormonal men!_

I took a seat at the very end of the bar, and looked around it. People were dancing to the beat, some were doing shots, some were making out and some were touching themselves. _Now that's something you don't want to see in a bar. _

"What can I get you?" The bartender said.

"Just Coke, please." He nodded and came with my Coke in his hands. He placed it in front me and I nodded once.

I was drinking my Coke, minding my own business when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a 40-year-old looking woman with a tight strapless black shirt and a really tiny mini skirt. She had a few wrinkles on her forehead and acne all over her face and her teeth were a bit crooked. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Hiya, angelcake. Wanna ditch this place and do me?" She ended with a wink. I shook my head without hesitation.

"Thanks but no thanks. I've to go find my girlfriend now." I grabbed my drink and made my way to find Rose, leaving the woman behind. I scanned the whole room and found Rose dancing her ass off with some guy; I walked towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

She turned her head towards me. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I miss you, that's all." I said, making my voice louder so the other woman could hear me. I mouthed 'Help me' and pointed my finger towards the lady before. Rose looked over my shoulders and I dragged her near the exit.

"Rose, c'mon, let's go home. I've had enough. Please, I'm not comfortable here." I pleaded.

I heard her sigh and nod. We exited the club, entered the car and went home. I went straight to bed, and was fast asleep.

**End of flashback.**

I glanced at the grandfather clock hanging in the corner; it was three in the evening. God, it's so quiet here without Lexie. I miss her. I miss the pout she would always use to get something she wants. I miss her usual nagging whenever Alice would drag her shopping. I miss how I would usually be there to catch her when she falls off the stairs. I miss my baby girl so much.

I took out my phone and stared at it. It wouldn't do any harm if I called her right? It's probably noon at the camp anyways. I dialed Lexie's number, placed it near my ear and waited for her to pick it up. After a good five rings, she answered.

"Hello?" Who was that? That wasn't Lexie. That sounded like a guy. I pulled the phone from my ear and stared at it, I was sure I dialed in Lexie's number.

I put the phone near my ear again and asked, "Hello. Who is this?"

"I'm Zayden. Lexie's friend. To whom am I speaking with? "

"This is Mr. Cullen. Is Lexie there?"

"Yeah, she's right beside me but she's sleeping. Can I take a message?" Lexie was sleeping with a guy?!

"What?!" I yelled into the phone. "Are you saying you slept with my 14 year old daughter in camp?!" I was outraged and was literally fuming.

"W-w-what? I never said that, I specifically said that Lexie was sleeping _next_ to me, I didn't say I was sleeping _with_ Lexie." He explained. Kid's got a point. I sighed.

"Fine. Just tell Lexie to call me back when she has the time. Alright?" I said sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, that is all. Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up, placed my phone on the coffee table and slumped back into the sofa. Lexie has got some explaining to do.

**Lexie POV**

I was still in the nurses' office, currently sleeping until I heard my ring tone go off.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

I groaned and was about to answer when Zayden, who stayed overnight, beat me to it and answered. I placed my hand on my stomach and fell asleep before Zayden hung up.

After a few unnecessary checkups, I was allowed to resume my usual camp activities. It was a fine day; the sun was shining, the clouds were scattered in the sky, the fresh air all around, the peaceful sounds of birds chirping. It was a perfect day. Zayden and I went on our afternoon hike and were passing the hills, enjoying the view.

"Lexie, your dad called this morning and he wanted you to call him back." He said.

"He what?! Why did you answer the phone?! Do you have any idea what he might do once a boy answered my phone?! Couldn't you just ignore it! I mean c'mon! Now, he's going to be overprotective of me because he probably thinks I have a boyfriend!" I yelled, Zayden had flabbergasted look on his face.

"Well, how should I know? I couldn't just leave it alone and not answer it! It might've been an emergency or something! Plus, he'll probably won't stop calling unless one of us answered. With you sleeping and me playing my Nintendo DS, I didn't have a choice, did I?" He yelled back and I sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Just, when my phone rings again, don't answer it. No matter who's calling or under any circumstances what so ever." He nodded. I pulled out my phone and dialed my dad's phone. It answered in the first ring and I gulped.

"H-Hi Dad." I stuttered into the phone. 3...2...1.

"Don't you 'Hi Dad' me, missy! What were you doing?! Who was that boy who answered your phone earlier! He said that you were sleeping _beside_ him! Keyword: beside! I thought I raised you better, Lexie! You're going on the next plane ho-" Did I hear wrong or did dad want me to come home?

"Whoa. Dad, let's not do some drastic measures here okay? I was in the nurses office sleeping be-" He interrupted me instead.

"And why were you in the nurse's office? Hmm?" I sighed into the phone and saw Zayden chuckling loudly. I gave him a death glare and mouthed 'You're dead' and he started to laugh, louder this time.

"Because…I saw a kid with a nose bleed, and you know how I am around blood, I faint. And when you were calling this morning, I was sleeping and he answered the phone because he thought there might be an emergency or something. And his name is Zayden, dad. He happens to be one of my best friends around here and let me tell you that there is nothing going on between me and him. And that goes to any guy in camp." I explained and there was silence on the other side of the conversation.

"Well, I guess you're right. If there's nothing going on between you and him, then I believe you. But, you can't blame me from being overprotective of you, you know. I mean, its modern time now. Kids your age are already doing it." Zayden laughed harder when he heard dad say that.

"There's nothing wrong with being overprotective dad. You just have to learn to trust me and I promise if I was dating, I would tell you first." I heard him sighed and I knew he gave up.

"Honey, you have to know that I do trust you, and don't worry. If some punk tries and breaks my daughter's heart, I swear I will hunt him down and make sure he lives him last moments being tortured by me." I could just imagine the evil grin plastered on his face right now.

"Sure dad, give him hell. I have to go now. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodbye."

"Bye dad." I hung up and by that time, Zayden and I already arrived back in camp, he was still chuckling by then. We were walking towards the cafeteria for a quick snack, he was walking in front of me, and I had an idea. I grinned evilly and pounced on him from behind; he started to stumble forth and back, I was laughing all the way there.

When we arrived, Zayden dropped me off on the stairs and we went inside. A few campers were scattered here and there. I sat down on the table in the right corner as Zayden went to buy me a bottle of water and him, some orange juice. I was scanning the room when I saw Rick and his minions playing poker with two kids. I grinned, things are going as planned. Just then, Zayden came with my bottle of water in hand.

"What's with that look on your face?" He asked, passing me the bottle.

"What look? This has always been how my face looks like." I stated. He gave me a look and took the seat across the table.

"Have you ever played poker?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty good player." He said proudly, popping the collar of his Polo shirt.

"Me too, so what do you say if we kick Rick's fucking ass?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"What are you up to?"

"Okay, okay. It's all part of my plan getting back at him."

"Go on, I'm listening." He said, leaning down onto the table. I leant forward and whispered in his ear.

"We play poker with him and only him, and when we win, he has to pull pranks and put traps in the counselor's cabin while we videotape him. Then, we leave the video in an envelope and place it in front of their cabins, anonymously." Zayden leant back and grinned.

"I like your idea, Cullen. You're an expert!" Zayden complimented.

"What can I say? I was made for this kind stuff." I said as I crossed my arms in front of my chest, leaning back on to my seat.

"So, do we go right now?" He asked. I nodded and made my way towards Rick's table, who is now looking really stupid with that huge grin in his face. I took a seat across him with Zayden next to me. The grin on Rick's face disappeared and was replaced with a furious look.

"What the hell do you want?" He spat.

"We just wanted to play a game of poker, there's no harm in it." I said, trying to look seductive.

"I know what you're doing bitch. It's either you stop or you'll get stopped." He threatened. I stared at him, not making a move.

"Stop looking at me. Do you want another fucking black eye?!" He yelled as my jaw dropped. Zayden stood up and looked Rick in the eyes.

"That's not the right way to talk to a girl, you dick head! What? Did your parents drop you in the head when you were a baby or something?!" Zayden shouted.

"You better shut your mouth if you want to live, Swan." Rick said who looked awfully calm.

"You know what?! I've had it with you. First, you give Lexie a black eye and you get away with it. Then you hit her with a plank and push her into a lake and you still get away with it. Let's see if you get away with this!" Zayden said as he jumped on Rick and hit his jaw with his fist.

I just stared at them, in disbelief. Rick's minions looked dumbfounded too; their fight was starting to attract a crowd, loud murmurs filled the room and no one wanted to interfere. Zayden started hitting Rick in the guts repeatedly and Rick hit him back in the stomach. There were a few more punches in the face and then I tried to break them apart, which earned me a punch in the stomach. I stumbled back into the wall and watched as Zayden and Rick started fighting again, then I heard someone shout.

"That's enough! Break it up! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Counselor Parker shouted as she stood in the middle of both boys, extending her arms out in front of the both while Zayden and Rick gave each other death glares.

"Who started this?! I want to know, now!" She demanded.

"They did! I was just playing poker when he punched me and then she came along!" He said, obviously lying.

"What?! He's lying! Lexie and I wanted to play poker with him then he started to call Lexie a bitch and I told him it was wrong to call her that!" Zayden defended.

"Is this true?" Counselor Parker asked, raising a brow towards Rick.

"What? Why would I call a girl a bitch? I never did in my whole entire life! They started it all!" Rick said, batting his eyelashes at the Counselor, who looked like she was falling for it. Zayden walked towards me and helped me get up from the floor.

Counselor Parker looked at us for a moment and then at Rick, who was now pouting. She glanced again at both of us and said, "Both of you pack your bags. You're going to the isolation cabin first thing in the morning!"

_Shit._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the lack of updates, I was busy and I wanted to re-do this whole chapter. Anyways, as you can see, there was no quote from the original Parent Trap in this chapter, yeah, I didn't seem to find the right moment. The next chapter is when they find out.

**Oh and I have a poll in my profile, I would appreciate it if you vote, it's about our next story after the Parent Trap. Remember, every vote counts!**


	8. We're twins!

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to **Steveslittlegirl, tinyOfairy, zanessaforever18, thecookielives27, 'Twilight for eternity', AkikoRoseKouyama, Starofthenight819, basketsarah120, justjustice, augustine4, chilispice310, RealMenDoSparkle, xox-Smiley-xox, MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitxD, EdwardxoxoBella and twilightluver14ever** for the great and supporting reviews. And to those who corrected me about the Swan-Cullen thing, thank you so much for correcting! I was so sleepy when I wrote that and I just typed everything that popped into my head. Again, thank you, and I know some of you thought it was rude to correct me but I thought it was very helpful. I already corrected the previous chapter.

* * *

**A game: Spot the quote:  
**Spot another quote by both Annie and Hallie in the original Parent Trap.

* * *

**Lexie POV**

Stupid Rick! Stupid idiotic Rick! If I had the chance, I would've kicked him in the balls and spit on him. It's bad enough; Zayden has a sprained arm and bruises all over his stomach because of him, but not getting punished because of it?! That's just fucking wrong! He's got the damn counselor's wrapped around his finger! It's like he's the puppet master and the counselor's are the puppets! It's like he has some sort of device to control the counselor's brain! Okay, so now I'm exaggerating. Well, you would too, if this would happen to you. Whatever happened to karma? Is there no justice left in the world?

The counselor's stopped walking in front of us, and pointed to a deserted, dingy, old cabin on top of the hill. I groaned and dragged my suitcases up the stairs and into the cabin with Zayden right behind me. I placed my suitcases in the corner and explored the cabin. It was surprisingly, bigger than the usual cabins; it had two rooms and two bathrooms. The boy's bedroom was at the west and the girl's bedroom was in the east. The hall was big and had a dinner table of six, a couch in the middle of the hall and a coffee table in front of it. At the end of the hall were the bathrooms, the girl's bathroom was beside the boy's.

I took my suitcases and unpacked in the girl's bedroom while Zayden did the same to his. Like I said before, it was deserted, completely; no one was there, except for us. It was a bit scary though; a big room of 4 beds, only one being occupied. And I'm pretty sure that this cabin hasn't been used for a long time, you can tell by the way the furniture was collecting dust. I felt chills run up and down my spine from the thought.

After settling down, I decided to relax. I haven't been reading a lot lately. I pulled out Pride and Prejudice from my backpack, went to the hall and sat on the couch. Just when Sir William was about to announce his daughter's engagement, I heard a scream, it sounded like Zayden. I placed Pride and Prejudice on the coffee table and ran towards the boy's bedroom. What I saw next was hilarious! Zayden was standing on his bed, clearly terrified, and was pointing towards the floor. I looked down and saw a tiny mouse, staring at Zayden. I laughed and made my way to him.

"Afraid of a little mouse, I see?" I teased.

"It's not funny! They're pests! Disease-carriers!" He shot back. I laughed again and shoo-ed the mouse away. When the mouse was long gone, he got down from his bed and continued to unpack.

"How long does it take you to unpack? You should've been finished about two hours ago!" I said, glancing at my watch.

"Hey, I would've unpacked earlier, if it wasn't for that mouse! I ignored him at first and thought that sooner or later he might go away and eat cheese or something, but he didn't. He was staring at me the whole time with those large, beady eyes, watching my every move. Then, he charged at me! He seriously did! It was like he had it all planned out in his tiny brain. That's when I screamed and you came along!" He explained. I was clutching onto my stomach from laughing.

"When it comes to a fist fight, you act all macho and brave but when it comes to a small, itsy bitsy mouse, you scream like a girl!" I said in between laughs.

"There was nothing itsy bitsy about that mouse. He was the size of my fist!" He stated, showing me his fist.

"Whatever you say, Zayden." I rolled my eyes, exited the room and grabbed my book and continued reading where I left off, while Zayden was still unpacking. A few moments later, he came in with a packet of Oreos and a can of cheese spray in hand and sat down next to me, his feet on the coffee table.

"What is up with girls and that book?" He asked as he took the book from my hands and flipped to the first page, scanning it.

"It's a great book; Jane Austen did a great job!" I said as I grabbed it back from his hands.

"What is up with boys and playboy magazines?" I asked, mocking him. He gave me an amused look.

"Touché. Want one?" He said as he passed me the Oreos. He shook the can of cheese spray and sprayed it on top of his Oreo and onto his mouth.

"Sure, you eat it with cheese spray?" I took one piece and placed the rest on the table as he nodded.

"Yeah, some people think it's weird and disgusting."

"I know what you mean. It's just cheese, it's not like we're eating it with ketchup or something. They don't know what their missing." I said as I took the cheese spray from his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked.

"You eat it with cheese spray too?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"What a coincidence!" He said, loudly as I laughed and nodded.

"Let's play 20 questions." He turned towards me, with an exited expression on his face.

"Sure, I'll go first." I said, loudly. I placed my finger on my chin, thinking of a good question.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked.

"I thought I was first." I pouted and he chuckled.

"You're too slow. Now answer my question." He said as he took another Oreo.

"It changes everyday." I stated, still pouting.

"What's today?"

"Gray." I told him.

"Why gray?"

"Because it's the colour of the skies above, the colour before the rain falls." I explained, Zayden just nodded his head and looked like was in deep thought.

"So that was three questions, you only have 17 left." I said, smiling.

"What?! I have 19 left!"

"No, you don't. You only have 17 left." I knew he didn't realized questions slipping out of his mouth.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"When's your birthday?" I asked, taking another bite of the Oreo in my hand.

"June 23rd." He answered, simply. I started to choke and was coughing repeatedly; Zayden was rubbing my back in circles. As soon as I swallowed the damned Oreo, I looked at Zayden in a surprised expression.

"That's my birthday too!" I exclaimed, Zayden gave me a shocked look.

"No way!" I nodded my head, furiously. "Wow, who would've known." He said, staring into mid-air, and had that deep in thought look plastered in his face again.

"So what are your favourite colour, food and movie?" I asked.

"You do know that counts as three questions right?" He eyed me and I rolled my eyes while nodding.

"Colour, blue. Food, mushroom ravioli. Movie, My Girl." He said in a flash.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"In Forks, Washington all my life." I answered back.

"I was born there! I remembered it being chilly and always raining. God, how could you stand living there?" He said as I laughed. Another coincidence.

"When you've lived there for 15 years, you'll get used to it." He laughed and I couldn't help but join in.

"Tell me a random fact about you." I said.

He thought for a while and said, "I talk in my sleep." I laughed and he gave me a look.

"What? It's not weird! Most people do it! It's better to talk than to walk in your sleep!" He stated. I shook my head.

"It's just I sleep talk too." I replied, and soon he joined in, laughing too.

"A random fact from you?" He asked.

"I don't remember anything about my mother." I said with a serious face. Zayden stopped laughing and looked rather gloomed.

"I'm sorry." He said, playing with his fingers. "I don't remember anything about my father." I gave him a sorry look and he nodded once.

"So what's you-" Zayden said before he got interrupted by a voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Ohh, honey! I'm home!" Rick said in a sing song voice as he slammed the door shut and placed his suitcases on the floor. I'm pretty sure my eyes were popping from their sockets and Zayden's jaw dropped to the floor. I stood up and ran towards Rick, who had a smugly look, leaving Zayden dumbfounded on the couch.

"What do you want? Haven't you had enough? You already made a boxing bag out of Zayden! What more do you want?!" I yelled. Rick winced from the tone.

"Look, I'm sorry." He whispered, looking down onto his feet.

"You can't just say yo-" I paused. Did I hear right or did Rick just apologize? "What did you say before?"

"I said I'm sorry!" He said, loudly. Wow. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I knew it was Zayden. Both of us didn't make a sound or a move, we just stared at Rick. He shrugged his shoulders and was looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" Zayden asked angrily, breaking the silence.

Rick looked at him in the eyes and said, "I confessed to the counselor's alright! I told them that I started the fight." I was once again, flabbergasted.

"Does that mean we get to go back to our regular cabins and you get to sleep here till the end of summer?" Zayden said with hope in his eyes and a large smile.

Rick shook his head. "Nope, just because I started the fight and ended up being here doesn't mean you could go back. I mean, you did fight back. It's the least you could do to lil' ol' me." He said, ending the sentence with a thick, Texan accent. Zayden and I rolled our eyes.

"Listen here and you listen well. Even though you're living under one roof with us now doesn't give you the right to mock, make fun or trick us, you got that?" I said, sternly. Rick nodded without hesitation. And within seconds, he had another smile in his face.

"So where do I sleep?" He asked.

"In the boy's bedroom, duh! Or would you rather sleep in the toilet or better yet, the front porch?" I said, sarcastically.

Rick rolled his eyes at me and I went into the bedroom, leaving Rick with Zayden. I could hear Zayden laying out some rules about putting the toilet seat down after using to Rick, I giggled. I made my way to my backpack and rummaged through it looking for the picture. I took it out and scanned the picture. It was a candid by Aunt Alice. It was beautiful, both of them were beautiful. They were leaning on dad's Volvo. Dad was smiling widely and mom was laughing, you could tell they were in love and the look on both of their faces was pure bliss. I don't remember seeing dad smile like that; in fact, I don't think he ever did since mom's departure.

I lied on my bed, glancing at the picture on last time and placing it on my chest, near my heart, slightly hugging it. I closed my eyes shut and went to sleep.

**Zayden POV**

I couldn't believe Rick was my roommate, he's such an ass! Do you know what he did? He took out all my neat, folded clothes in the drawer and replaced it with his! There were four damn drawers in the room! And his reason was, "Because, this one looks nice." I sighed. It's raining cats and dogs outside, Lexie is sleeping and Rick is playing poker in the cafeteria, there's no one to annoy! I sighed again and shifted from my bed. _Hmm. I wonder what Rick has in his suitcases. _I know you think it's rude to go through people's stuff but it's not like I have anything else to entertain me right?

I stood up and walked towards Rick's suitcases. I went through it and found a black leather book, I flipped it open and saw Rick's signature at the bottom right and a message in the middle of the page, and it said, 'Rick's Journal. If found please return to this address and blahblahblahblah' _I just hit the jackpot!_ I always wanted to say that.

I walked back towards my bed, lied down and went to the latest entry; yesterday.

_Journal,_

_Would you believe if I told you I still have a huge crush on Lexie Cullen, even after the cafeteria incident? When she broke up with me, I felt hurt, anger, depression, sadness and vengeance all in one. I couldn't help but think that Swan has to do with any of this. He's been hanging out with her ever since I met her. _

_Everything was an accident; from the black eye I gave her to the night I pushed her into the lake and to the fight that injured her. Everything was an accident. It should've been Zayden that earned the black eye, and it should've been him that was knocked out and was pushed into the lake. I couldn't tell them apart in the dark, they both had the same shade of hair colour. Somehow, I knew all along that Zayden was only protecting her. He's really lucky, to be that close to an angel. I wish I were him, I'm pretty sure I would've died from happiness to have my arms around her._

_The first night I laid my eyes on her, it felt as if nothing else existed, as if the world stopped revolving, as if she was the only one I could see in a crowded room, the only one who mattered. When I talked to her, my stomach was filled with butterflies; I kept telling myself she was just a regular girl, the usual, the slutty kind. But boy was I proven wrong. She turned out to be a mystery for me to solve, one of life's greatest mysteries. I always thought girls would fall for the bad boy, that's why I've been putting up with this charade for all these years. _

_Mom was right all along; love comes to those who are true to their friends, true to their loved ones and true to their selves. Was this really what I thought this was? Is it love? Was the bad boy in camp falling in love with the bookworm? She was unpredictable, she was exquisite, and she was perfect. I guess I am. I'm falling in love with Lexie Cullen, but after the way I acted towards her and after the injuries I've caused her, I knew she would never take me._

_7__th__ April 2009. _

I closed the book and felt a wave of guilt pass through me. The boy was in love. He was in love and was hurt by us because we just wanted to get back at him. I need to show this to Lexie, she needs to give him another chance; she needs to know the real Rick Smith. I ran to the other bedroom with the journal in my hands. I opened the door and saw Lexie sleeping with a picture near her chest.

She shifted and I took the picture in her hands to put it in her nightstand but when I turned it over, what I saw I was not expecting. It was a picture of mom and dad. The journal in my hand fell to the floor with a thump. Lexie opened her eyes because of the noise, stretched her arms and sat up.

"Wh-Whe-Where did you get this?" I stuttered. I heard her sigh.

"That's a picture of my mom and dad. They're perfect together, aren't they?" She said smiling. This can't be. This can't be happening to me, not now not ever! Oh my god, I can't breathe. It all made sense now, we had the same birth date, we both were born in Forks and we both had the same hair, same eye colour and we even have the same features. I glanced at Lexie; she walked to my side and was rubbing my back.

"What's wrong?" She asked, full of concern. I got control of my breathing and took a deep, calming breath.

"Are you sure this is your mom?" I asked. She furrowed her brow and gave me a confused look.

"Yes, why?"

"B-Be-Because she's my m-mo-mom. And that guy next to her is my d-dad." She stared at me with a blank expression, letting my words sink in. A few moments later, she shook her head furiously.

"No. No. No. No. That can't be. My dad would've told me if I had a brother. That's just not possible." She said, denying the truth.

"My mom didn't tell me either. Think about it, we both have the same taste, same features, and same birth date." I explained. By now, we both had tears falling onto our cheeks.

"So, if my mom is your mom. And my dad is your dad…and we're both born on June 23rd, then you and I are…like…siblings." She said, slowly.

"Siblings? Lexie, we're twins!" I stated.

"Oh my god." She gasped, her hand covering her mouth, tears still falling.

"Is that all you can say to your new found brother? Oh my god?" I'm pretty sure I was still crying from the fact that all this years I had a sister. I pulled her in to a hug and she hugged me back tightly. We stayed in that position for a few moments, and then we erupted into laughter. We pulled apart and I cupped her face in my hands, a tear ran down her face, I wiped it with my thumb and she hugged me back.

I can't believe mom and my other family members kept this a secret from me all my life. This was a very important matter. This was big. This was huge. This was my sister. Who would've known I had a sister that I didn't know of. And to think I was an only child.

"Lexie?"

"Hmm?"

"Rick Smith is in love with you." I whispered in her ear. She pulled me apart immediately,

"What?!" She said with a surprised expression. I chuckled and hugged her again. We're related alright.

* * *

**A game: Spot the quote: Answers.**

"So, if my mom is your mom. And my dad is your dad…and we're both born on June 23rd, then you and I are…like…siblings." - Lexie.  
"Siblings? Lexie, we're twins!" - Zayden.

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
So guess what? While I was doing this chapter, I ate a rather large cookie and was choking. I grabbed the nearest drink, which happened to be my hot, blazing coffee and chugged it down. By now, I have a sore throat and a burnt tongue. Lucky me eh? Ninth chapter is up some where along this week. Oh and the beta position is still open.

* * *

**Vote the poll in our profile for the new upcoming crossover.**


	9. Problems

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to** xox-Smiley-xox, babibex44, zanessaforever18, augustine14, AsItThunders, girlwithwings2, CharlieHyuga75, Live in Dreams, Steveslittlegirl, thecookielives27, hehasmyheart, 'Twilight for eternity', amaramichelle, lilmisschatterbox, ****lotusblomsten**, **tiny0fairy **and** -mAcKiE-mO- **for the supporting reviews!

Okay I just want to make this clear: **Lexie and Zayden are going to switch****. **I know it's impossible but I'll think of something, take She's the Man for example, Amanda Bynes played a boy and she pulled it off, right? And Mulan! She did it. And as for Zayden, I'll make up something; throw in a wig, a push-up bra and a flu. You have a girl!

**To thecookielives27 and all of those wondering; **We decided that instead of Edward being engaged, we're switching it to Bella. We wanted something new. Just for your information.  
**And to babibex44;** I didnt know the twins birthday was the same as yours! Wow. A real coincidence!

Oh and I was reading **-mAcKiE-mO-**'s review about the death of Natasha Richardson on 18th March 2009. Thank you for reminding me about her. She played Elizabeth James in Parent Trap, AKA the real mother. She died from bleeding in her skull caused by the fall she took on a ski slope, an autopsy found Thursday. The medical examiner ruled her death an accident, and doctors said she might have survived had she received immediate treatment. She suffered from an epidural hematoma, which causes bleeding between the skull and the brain's covering. Poor girl.

This is becoming a long author's note. My apologies. On with the story!

* * *

**Lexie POV**

My life has been turned into a soap opera in one day. A fucking soap opera, I tell you! I've been alive for 15 years straight and never have I ever encountered by something this big. Yesterday would probably be one of the hardest days for me to forget. To find out that all these years you've always had a brother that none of your family members ever mentioned and to find out that the bad boy, the player, the bastard of the camp was in love with you are a little bit too much for me to handle in a day.

Who would've known I had a brother. I still couldn't believe it, but I'm glad to have Zayden as one. I couldn't think of anyone better than him as a brother. I always knew there was this, special bond between us and no, not a sexual bond! That's disgusting! This is my brother we're talking about! _This is my brother we're talking about; _It feels so strange to say that. I haven't really gotten settled with it. It's so weird. One day, you're an only child and the next thing you know; you found out that your best friend is your brother.

Zayden showed me Rick's journal yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all last night; I kept thinking how heartbroken and crushed he was because of me. He didn't even think he had a chance with me, for heaven's sake! Have I really gone that low? Did I go too far to play with and break his heart into a million shattered pieces? Was it worth to see his heart break? No, it is never worth anything to see someone's heart break. Never.

I slumped back into the couch and put my face in my hands. I sighed and ran a hand through my bronze hair. Zayden was showering and Rick was…well, I don't really know. It's been raining outside since yesterday and God knows what he could be doing right now. You know what? I think I might give Rick a second chance, a do over. A chance for him to prove to me how sorry he is and a chance for him to show me he's changing for the better.

I heard the door creak open and Rick came in, soaked from top to bottom from the rain. He shivered from the cold air, walked towards the bathroom and started to pull off his pants. He then, started to take off his shirt. Wait, _what?_! He was stripping in front of me! He didn't even make contact! That's when I realized I was oblivious to him; he thought he was the only one in the room! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! What do I do?! I don't want to see his….thingy. Okay, stay calm, keep quiet, don't panic and don't make any sudden movements. That way, he doesn't know you're in the room.

He was still unaware of my presence in the room as he entered the boy's bathroom, wearing only his striped boxers. I sighed in relief. Maybe I should've told him that Zayden was still in there. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud, deafening shriek from Zayden.

"My eyes! My poor virgin eyes! What the fuck, Smith?! You could've at least knocked!" He yelled, covering his eyes with both of his hands as he ran out onto the hall. I laughed in sight, Zayden had shampoo in his messy hair, bubbles were present all over his body, his toothbrush was still in his mouth and his towel wrapped only half of his wet body. I laughed even harder when he sat down next to me and was in shock. His face had a blank expression and he was staring into air, not making a single move. I waved my hand in front of his face and he didn't blink. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder, he didn't even flinch! I sighed and leant back on the couch. I picked up my iPod and started singing.

_I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell_

A few minutes later, the bathroom door flew open and Rick came out smirking. I guess he knew the whole time that Zayden was in there. He saw Zayden and me as he passed the couch to go to the bedroom to get changed, I flashed him a dazzling smile and he smiled back, sincerely before rushing off into the bedroom. Zayden was still shock next to me, he didn't move an inch! I shook my head and headed towards their bedroom, why? You ask? I have no idea.

I opened the door slowly and tip-toed in. He was sitting crossed-legged on his bed, his back was to me which meant he was unaware of my presence in the room; I looked closer and saw him writing on his journal. I snuck up on him, making sure not to make a sound and snatched the journal before he even knew what just happened. I flipped it to entry 7th April 2009, reading it aloud while giggling the whole time. He turned around and looked startled at first, he tried to grab it from me but ended up falling onto the floor, pulling me with him. He fell flat on his back and I landed on top of him, both laughing.

We stopped laughing when we realized the awkward position we were in, he stood up and extended his arm for me to take, and giving the biggest smile I've ever seen. I couldn't help but smile back; I took his hand as he pulled me onto my feet. When I was standing on my own two feet, I didn't let go of his hand, I just stared at how we were joint. There was this funny feeling bouncing from my body to his, it felt almost like an electric shock. Out of all the times I've held him, I just came to realize that the shock has always been there. I was just too busy trying to break his heart to notice. I knew he felt it too because he didn't even try to let go of my hand. I cleared my throat, trying to regain his attention; he escaped from my grip and grinned sheepishly. It's funny how not a single word came out of our mouths except for our laughter. I grabbed his journal from the floor and handed it to him.

"Sorry, I never should've done that. I know it's private, and it probably has some personal matters you don't want to share with any of us. I'm sorry." I apologized, looking down onto my shoes.

"It's okay. You shouldn't apologize, I'm not mad at all. I should be the one apologizing to you for the way I acted and all the injuries I've caused you. I am truly sorry. I really am." He apologized, taking the journal out of my hands. I've never seen this side of Rick, the soft side of Rick Smith.

"It's alright. So I had a few bruises and a black eye, you should see the injuries I had when I tripped on the escalator in the mall." I said, recalling the memory. Rick chuckled and shook his head.

We started to talk in his room, both sitting cross-legged on the floor till later that night. We got to know each other better; he turned out to be not what I expected. At all. He was sweet, nice and surprisingly shy. He told me that it was just an act for camp; it started when he accidentally punched one of the counselor's in the face and made him cry. Since then, he was known as the bad kid in camp. People were scared of him; they gave him what he was longing; respect.

He didn't get any back at home. He was known as the loner. No one wanted to befriend him. His only best friend was his mother; his father was always on business trips. He rarely sees him in the house. He's an only child, his mother was once again pregnant when he was nine but she took a wrong step and fell on her stomach. The next day, the 5 month old baby that was growing inside her had to be removed. It was dead, or in this case, she was dead. He said that every time he passes his mother's bedroom, he could hear her crying herself to sleep. He showed me a picture of his mother too; she looked exactly like him. She had straight blonde hair and her eyes were black. In the picture, she was sitting on the hospital bed, holding a blue bundle. I'm guessing it was Rick.

The dinner bell rang; both of us stood up and headed towards the cafeteria. We had our own isolation table, go figure. Tonight's specialty was spaghetti and meatballs, I didn't eat a lot, it tasted inedible to me. Rick barely ate his too. It reminded me of Aunt Rosalie's cooking. I laughed internally and walked back to the cabin with Rick by my side. Rick was by my side the whole time; the walk there, the food line, to our table, the walk back. He didn't leave me once.

Once we entered, we saw Zayden staring into oblivion, in his previous form…with dissolved bubbles in his hair, and dry soap all over his body, the toothbrush still present and half of his body only covered by a towel. I glanced at my wristwatch and it's been two hours and a half. Rick started to laugh, clutching his stomach and soon end up laughing on the floor. I joined in and ended on the floor too. I took a deep breath and walked towards Zayden, sitting down next to him.

"Zayden, Zayden? All you alright? Errr…blink once if you aren't and blink twice if you are." He blinked once. I sighed.

"Do you want me to bring the camp nurse in here? With you…only in a towel…and the nurse examining _every_ part of your half naked body?" Rick laughed even more. Zayden's eyes widened and shook his head.

"No. No. No. It's okay. See. See? I'm alive!" He said, wiggling every part of his body.

"Yes, Zayden. You made that pretty clear. Now go put some clothes on, I don't want to see my brother's private part!" He blushed and entered their bedroom, leaving Rick and me alone.

"Ummm. I have to go shower and finish off my book." Rick nodded and I excused myself to my bedroom. I grabbed my towel and toiletries and entered the bathroom. Luckily for me, both Rick and Zayden didn't finish the hot water. The hot water helped relax my tensed muscles, after what's been going on in my life, I needed it. I washed my hair with the strawberry-scented shampoo Aunt Alice gave me and brushed my teeth. With my body wrapped around a towel, I exited the steam-filled bathroom and entered my bedroom. I traded the towel for my soft, warm pajamas and lied down on my bed, Pride and Prejudice in my hands, and started reading. I was half way through the book when I heard a soft knock on the door. I sighed, closed the book and sat up on bed.

"Come in." I said, loud enough for the person to hear. The door opened slowly and Rick peeked in.

"Is this a good time?" He asked, sounding a bit scared. _I wonder why is that? _I laughed and nodded. He walked towards me and sat at the foot of my bed, making it shift a little.

"I have a surprise for you in the dock." He said, smiling a little too innocently.

"I don't like surprises, Rick." His expression fell.

"Fine, I'll go but if you push me into the lake one more time. I'm going to shave your head bald!" He jumped excitedly out of bed and passed me my jacket. It was half past nine, what surprise would he have waiting for me on the dock? I asked myself.

We walked hand-in-hand to the dock. The dark blue sky was filled with sparkling stars, the moon shining brightly above us, the sounds of the crickets chirping and the cold night air. Rick was grinning all the way there. When I saw the laid out blanket, the big picnic basket by the side and two small candles in the middle, I gasped. Was this for me? Where did he find all the time to do this?

"I thought that, since you didn't eat a lot at dinner, maybe we could just make use of what we have now." He said, awkwardly. I smiled sweetly and hugged him; he looked pretty surprise by my sudden movements.

"Thank you! But you really shouldn't have. I wasn't really that hungry." I said, trying to convince him but then my stomach growled. _Traitor. _Rick gave me an amused look and laughed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"C'mon. I made strawberry covered chocolate! And I've been dying to eat them!" He said, pulling my arm to the edge of the dock. Boy, he really outdid himself! There were strawberries covered in chocolate, some fruits, berries, and surprisingly a bowl of chocolate pudding. I'm not even gonna ask where he got that, instead we just sat there, admiring the way how the moon shone from above, both silently eating the strawberries he made. From the corner of my eye, Rick was staring at me instead of the gorgeous view. I turned towards him.

"What?" I asked curiously as I placed my head on his chest. He looked startled and his breath hitched.

"You know, you are what I never knew I always wanted." He said, tucking my hair behind my ear. As sweet as that sounds I can't help but think that it sounds familiar.

"That would probably sound more romantic if you hadn't stolen that line from Fools Rush In." I said, looking up to him.

Rick chuckled and whispered, "I know but they put it into the words I can never seem to find." I smiled and leaned into him again. Today was surprisingly but amazingly perfect.

**Bella POV**

I was reading Pride and Prejudice, near the window in my shop, raindrops falling onto the window when I heard little pitter patters of tiny feet; suddenly the doors flew open and came in the little adorable rascal!

"Aunty Bewa! Aunty Bewa!" Three year old Jared cried, running towards me with open arms for a quick hug. I got down on my knees and hugged him tight.

"I mish you Aunty Bewa." He whispered in my ear. I ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I missed you too, Jared." I leant down and kissed his cheek.

"Where's daddy?" I asked when Jacob entered the room, smirking.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." I teased. Jacob faked a hurt expression and placed his hand on his chest.

"I am hurt, Bells. I've been your best friend for 15 years and this is how you treat me?" He sniffed. I rolled my eyes at him and Jared laughed. It's true. Jacob's been my best friend ever since I've moved here. We didn't turn out as best friends at first. Charlie set me up on a date with Jacob but eventually I told him that I just wanted to be friends. He agreed and a few months later, he met Leah who is now his wife for five years. Two years then, Jared came along.

"Daddy fwunny!" He laughed, pointing his finger at his father. Jacob chuckled and scooped Jared up into his arms.

"How've you been, Bells? How's life treated you so far?" He asked, his eyes on me.

"It's been fine. I've been fine. Life's been fine." I replied, he didn't look satisfied with my answer.

"Mmhmm. So how's Zayden?" He asked, Jared's eyes widened, like he remembered something important.

"Aunty Bewa, where Jaydwen? I mish him!" He cried.

"Sweetie, Zayden is in camp. He'll be back next month, but don't you worry, he'll be back before you know it!" I answered; it felt like I was convincing myself more than I was for Jared, who now formed a cute little pout on his lips.

"Awww. Don't worry, honey." I nuzzled his nose and he laughed.

"Ummm, so Bells. Are you seeing someone right now?" Jacob asked, shyly.

"My God, Jacob! You're married and you have a kid, your kid, in your arms right now. And how dare you ask me out in front of him!" I teased, Jacob rolled his eyes at me and Jared was staring at both of us in confusion.

"You're such a drama queen, Bells. Listen, I was wondering if I you would go on a date with one of my old friends from college." I was about to protest but he continued on talking. "I think he's a really nice guy, Bells. You should really give him a chance. When was the last time you dated anyone?" I looked down on the floor. "Exactly." Jacob finished.

"Does he drink?" I asked.

"No." Jacob replied, shaking his head.

"Does he do drugs?"

"No."

"Has he ever been in jail?"

"No."

"Smokes?"

"No."

"Is he a player?"

"No." I sighed in defeat and nodded my head.

"Yes!" Jacob said as he punched his fist in the air.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Just be ready at 8o'clock tonight. Dress formal. He's taking you out for dinner. I gave him your address so he'll be picking you up." Jacob answered.

"Alright then but if turns out to be one of your self-obsessed, self-centered, short-tempered friends, I'm going to kick your-" I covered Jared's ears with both my hands "-fucking ass." Jacob rolled his eyes again and Jared started to squirm in Jake's arms. After a few struggles, he let him go. He walked up to me and tugged on my knee-length dress, I crouched down onto his eye level and pinched his nose lightly, and he giggled.

"Aunty Bewa. Aunty Bewa." He cried again.

"Yes, Jared?"

"I have a boo-boo." He pouted, showing me his bandage-covered index finger. Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Poor baby." I said, examining his tiny finger.

"I no bwaby. I big boy." He answered, proudly.

"Oh really, well I guess that means you don't get anymore kisses then." I smirked, the pout on Jared's face was present again, and his bottom lip trembled.

"I stwill bwaby! I no big boy! I want kissy-kissy" He said, looking like he was about to cry. Jacob and I laughed.

"Alright baby, where do you want kissy-kissy?" I laughed. Jared pointed to his pouted lips and Jacob laughed even more.

"What are you teaching this kid?" I asked Jacob. He smirked.

"He's got Black blood in him. I'm so proud of my boy. Three years old and already picking up girls." He said, wiping a fake tear from his eye. I looked back at Jared and leaned in, kissing his lips for a while. Then I parted away from him, he had a big, goofy grin in his face. God, he is so adorable!

"Alright, let's go home, you heartbreaker. Mommy's going to be worried when you miss your lunch." Jacob said as he carried his son. Jared nodded and blew me a kiss. I laughed.

"Bye, Bells. See you soon." Jake answered as he left the room.

"You too." I yelled, making sure he could hear me.

"Don't forget! Tonight!" Jake yelled back. I rolled my eyes, the door closed as the bells chimed. I sat down on my chair and admired the busy streets outside. My first date in fifteen years, let's just hope it's worth it but somehow I had this guilty feeling in me. It felt like I was cheating on _him_. I took deep calming breaths and sighed. _Forget about him, Bells. He's probably moved on, and its time you should too._

_

* * *

_

**Announcements to the betas;**  
Mona I finally decided about who our beta's going to be. Now to thsoe who volunteered and didn't get the part. I'm really sorry. I really am. We got over 10 offers but we only chose one. **xox-Smiley-xox is our beta!** Again, to those I am really **reaaaaaaaaaaaaally sorry**. It was a tough desicion. If I could choose all of you, I would. Please dont sue us.

* * *

Definitely not our best work. Song used - Gives You Hell by All American Rejects. Oh and we probably wont update for a long time. Mona's in Aussie until the end of the holidays and I'm away to party with my cousins. Just keep waiting. It'll probably be five days tops. I think.

**M&N.**


	10. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

Thank you to **ConfusionPixie, TzuTzu, twilightluver14ever, Lives in Dreams, augustine4, thecookielives27, zanessaforever18, hehasmyheart, MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitXD, xox-Smiley-xox, the pen fatelle, Sabrina2442, tinyOfairy, lotusblomsten**,** misswhiting, Kynicole **and. I'm sorry for the delay. I had a serious case of Writer's Block and to make it up, here's the longest chapter I've ever written. To answer all of your questions; No, it's not Edward who's going to be Bella's date. Yes, Zayden is going to be a cross-dresser but not too long, only for a few chapters. You'll just have to wait and see how Lexie pulls it off. And there's only a few chapters left of them in camp. Oh and I just made a new poll in my profile and I need you to vote. The summaries are in the profile too. In the profile, not in the poll.

* * *

**Rick POV **(Humor me)

I kicked off my shoes, climbed onto bed and sighed. Lexie and I have been dating for the past few days now and everything has been going quite well. I placed my hands behind my head and was about to drift into sleep after another perfect night with Lexie when Zayden came barging in with a furious look written all over his face. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and held me close to his face.

"You listen to me, and listen good, punk. Lexie's been through a lot this summer and if I ever find you hurting my little sister, mentally or physically, I swear I will cut off your balls and force you to eat them! And I'm not joking. Consider this as a first warning. They'll be plenty more if you hurt her." He yelled at my face. I gulped and nodded, he let go of his grip and walked towards his bed in the right corner, leaving me shocked and worried.. I shook my head, fixed my collar and let my head fall onto the soft pillow. I lied on my back and crossed my arms across my chest and stared at the ceiling. Every once in a while, I would glance at the alarm clock next to me.

1.34am

2.56am

3.28am

4.13am

5.42am

I twisted and turned from side to side, back and forth but nothing seems to be working. I tried counting sheeps at three o'clock but it didn't seem to work. No matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep. What if Zayden was right? What if I did end up hurting Lexie? What if she finds another guy she likes and leaves me? What if she wasn't the right one for me? What if she didn't return my feelings towards her? I need to tell her before its too late. I sighed, grabbed my towel and made my way to the bathroom. _A long, warm shower might clear my head._ I thought and hopefully, it will.

**Lexie POV**

Rays of sunshine were escaping the draped curtains, birds were chirping happily, the cold air was replaced by the warm, I smiled to myself, stretched my arms over my head and entered the bathroom with my towel in my hands. I did my usual morning routine, traded my towel for a pair of black shorts and a white short sleeved shirt and dried my hair. After that, I cleaned my room and walked towards the hall, only seeing Rick sitting cross-legged on the couch, smiling at me.

"You're early." I said, sitting down next to him. He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"I didn't get any sleep last night." He replied, suppressing a yawn.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." I blushed and he chuckled. He leaned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You missed." I said, he gave me a confused look. I flashed him my dazzling smile, pulled him closer and kissed his full lips. They were nothing like I remembered, the lips I kissed before were hard, forced, full of pressure but this pair of lips now were the exact opposite; soft, warm, delicate. I could feel him smile against my lips. The boys' bedroom door flew open, revealing a sleepy-looking Zayden, who was rubbing his eyes with both of his hands.

"That's a way to start my week; my little sister playing tongue-hockey with her ex-enemy." He interrupted. Rick pulled apart, grinning the whole time as I blushed to Zayden's words.

"What makes you so sure, you're older than me?"

"It's an older brother instinct, you wouldn't know." He replied, rubbing it in my face. I pouted, and crossed my arms on my chest as I heard the boys' bathroom door shut.

"He's just playing, Lexie." Rick said, trying to calm me. A few moments later, I felt myself smiling again because of him.

"Lexie, I think we need to talk." I gulped, talk about what? What is there to talk about? Aunt Rose told me that whenever guys use the 'we need to talk' line, it's either they're breaking up or is leaving you for some skank from the street. Rick took my hands from my lap and held them onto his, rubbing small circles with his thumb. This isn't going be good. I felt my eyes starting to water.

"I know a lot's been going between us. We've gone off on the wrong foot and we didn't give each other a chance before but now, now everything seems perfect. Before I met you, I was lost, I was scared, I had no where to go but then you came, colouring every corner of my dull, colourless world. You brought life back into it. I know this is too early to say but I love you." He said, staring onto my emerald eyes with full hope of me returning his feelings and I would've answered earlier but I was dumbfounded.

"Lexie, say something." He pleaded but I continued to stare at him. He pulled his hands from my grip and hid his face in his hands.

"I knew this was too early. Idiot! Why can't you keep your mouth shut?!" His muffled voice said. I shook my head and took his hands.

"I love you too." I whispered he looked up to me; the look on his face was priceless! At first he looked shocked but then he grinned from ear to ear. I started cracking up and was moving a lot from my seat. I felt myself slip from the seat, shut my eyes and was going to land onto the floor, instead two warm, strong arms pulled me back onto my chair. I opened my eyes to find a pair of two black orbs staring at me, smirking.

"So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" I asked, grinning.

"As long as you don't break up with me in front of the whole camp during dinner, I'm cool." He smiled. I reached over, gave him a small peck on the lips and smiled back.

There was a comfortable silence around us for a few moments. Million of things were running through my head. "Why aren't you talking? Ahhh. Speechless because of my presence, I see." He said, proudly. I hit his should playfully and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get too cocky." He chuckled.

"Sure, but you still love me."

"You can say that again." I answered back.

"So would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night? As a real couple…on our first official date?" He asked, shyly.

"I'd love to." I replied. Just then, Zayden stepped out of the bathroom, clean and fully dressed and was currently drying his hair with his towel.

"Rick, can you give Lexie and me a moment to talk?" He said and Rick nodded.

"I'll wait for you in the cafeteria for breakfast." He whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek.

"What are you? Dad?" I said to Zayden.

"Don't you use that tone with me, missy!" I rolled my eyes. "I've always wanted to say that." Rick shrugged his shoulders, walked towards the front door and exited the hall.

"What is it you want to talk to me about, Zay?" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Listen, I think it's time you had _the_ talk." He replied, taking the seat next to me. My jaw dropped.

"By _the_ talk, you mean about the birds and the bees?!" He coughed, trying to hide his chuckle.

"So you see, when a mommy and a daddy loves each other so much, they sta-"

"What the fuck, Zayden?! I know about the birds and the bees! I've had that talk when I was seven!" I yelled in his face. He looked like he was enjoying every moment of it and started laughing hysterically.

"You should've seen your face!" He said in between laughs. "I've had that talk when I was seven." He mimicked perfectly. "Uncle Emmett was right, that worked every time." He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Is that all? Cause Rick's waiting for me in the cafeteria and who's Uncle Emmett?"

"Uncle Emmett is mom's eldest brother and Uncle Jasper is the middle child." He explained. "Does dad have any siblings?"

"Yeah. Aunt Rose is the middle child and Aunt Alice is the youngest." Zayden nodded his head.

"I would love to meet them sometime soon but I don't think they would travel all the way to London to see their nephew who they probably have forgotten." He sighed.

"Me too." I looked down onto the hardwood floor.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Zayden said. He looked like one of those cartoons on TV who had a switched-on bulb on their heads.

"What? What?" I asked, excited.

"What if we switch places?!" He said. The smile on my face disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

"Are you out of your mind?! I mean, sure we can pull that off but I'm a girl and you're a boy. I'm a horse and you're a stallion. You're a bull and I'm a cow! And most important of all, I have a vagina and you have a penis!" I yelled. I covered my mouth with my hands when I realized what I just said. Zayden was looking at me differently.

"That's just sick but think about it, we're the same height, same shape and has the same face! Nobody will know!" He said the smile now present again in his face.

"I don't know, Zayden. What if they find out?"

"Well, if they do, that means they have to switch us back." He smiled cunningly. I finally caught up with what he was planning.

"And that means they have to meet face to face after 15 years." I said.

"Exactly."

"But what about our clothes?"

"Leave it to me."

"Fine."

"See, I told you it was a brilliant idea. I'm a genius-in-disguise." He said, smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Now let's go. I don't want to make my boyfriend wait any longer because I had to deal with you." Zayden, flung his arm on my shoulder and both of us exited the cabin with identical, smiling facials. _Let's just hope this works. Finger's crossed all the way. _

**Zayden POV**

I shook my head and groaned. If they keep this up any longer, I swear I'm going to stab that fork in my eyes! Rick and Lexie have been making googley-eyes at each other from the minute we stepped in the cafeteria for breakfast. They're all lovey-dovey. It's not like I don't believe in love, of course I do. It's just when you see your sister and her boyfriend snuggling or kissing, you just can't help but roll your eyes or switch to overprotective brother mo— Holy shit, who the fuck is stroking my leg?! I looked down under the table and saw Lexie's foot stroking my leg.

"Ummm…Lexie?" Lexie turned her head towards me but her eyes were still locked with Rick's.

"Lexie, that's my leg." I said. Rick gave me a confused look and Lexie blushed about five different shades of red and covered her face with her hands, clearly embarrassed.

I was laughing so hard, tears were falling but then I saw something—someone—who took my breath away. She was sitting with three of her friends on the table near the exit, currently laughing. She had curly black hair that went up to her waist and ended in ringlets and her eyes, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of light brown I've ever seen. They looked a bit like caramel, only lighter, possibly hazel? Her skin was very pale, making her eyes stood out. One of her friends whispered something in her ear and she stopped laughing in an instance and looked at my direction. She met my eyes, smiling and I smiled back, but my insides were clearly melting like a Popsicle under the bright, yellow sun.

I was currently staring at the Goddess, watching her every move. _God, she is so beautiful _I said to myself. Lexie was talking on and on about her upcoming date with Rick. I nodded my head at all the right places, trying to look like I was actually listening to her. Then, I felt a hand hit the side of my face. I shook my head and placed my hand on my face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I growled at Lexie.

"You were daydreaming. Were you even listening to every word I said? I was talking to you for the past 15 minutes." She said.

"Yeah, I did listen. God, don't underestimate me. Go talk to Rick!" I continued to stare.

"Rick left for tennis five minutes ago! If you were really listening, what was I talking about?" She furrowed her brow. I gulped and tried to recall what she was rambling about before.

"I'm waiting." She said, tapping her wrist watch.

"You were talking…about how much you love me?" I answered, batting my eyelashes.

"Not even close. What were you staring at anyways?" She asked, scanning the cafeteria.

"Nothing. Just an angel." I said, whispering the last part. I turned my attention back to my breakfast.

"Is it that brunette? The one who's currently walking here?" I snapped my head at her direction and saw she was still sitting on her table.

"Ah-ha! You were staring at her! I knew it!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Awww. My brother has a crush." She said pinching my cheeks.

"I do think she's a bit out of your league, dear brother."

"Can't you just have the littlest of faith in me?"

"Nope." She said, popping the 'P'. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna make a fool out of yourself."

"Oh and I assume you won't?" I answered back.

"Why would I want to flirt around with other people when I have my own boyfriend?"

"Good point." She smirked.

"But still, I think she's out of your league." I gave her a what-the-fuck look. "I bet you she's going to turn down your ass when you ask her out." She smiled a cunning smile.

"You're on!" I said, sticking out my right hand for a handshake. Lexie gripped mine, sealing the deal.

I stood up and made my way towards her table; I could feel Lexie's eyes on my back. I took a deep breath and walked further till I reached her table. She smiled warmingly at me, her eyes sparkling brightly from the outside sunshine. Her friends were snickering and whispering, she shot them a glare and her friends left, not making another sound. She turned her attention back at me, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came up. I could feel my throat tightening. My breaths were cut and I froze.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a worried expression. I breathed in and nodded.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I took another deep breath. _Relax, idiot._

"You're welcome. You had me worried there." I had her worried! Why did yo—wait, did she just say she was worried of _me_? _You weren't breathing, you dumbass! Of course she was worried!_

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't really introduce myself earlier. I'm Zayden Swan." I flashed my dazzling smile.

"Annabelle Collins." She said, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you, Zayden Swan." She extended her right hand.

"Likewise, Annabelle Collins."

"Just Anna." She smiled. _Anna. _I could tell, from there, we were going to be the best of friends…and hopefully more.

**Next day**

Anna and I hit it off yesterday. We really did it. She and I made this chemistry that even I didn't know existed. She was really down to Earth. It was actually one of the reasons she came to camp, the other reason was because her cousin forced her too. She never mentioned who she –or he— was. She was adventurous too. And when she giggled, I swear it was probably the most beautiful sound on Earth. I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know the feeling when you get butterflies in your stomach when you see them or when she touches or comes near you, your heart starts to race or when you're in a room full of people, she's the only one you see? If you haven't, I suggest you search high and low for that person because it's the most wonderful feeling you will ever feel. The girls at home weren't really my type. They think they could reel me in by the clothes they wear as bait. Boy, were they stupid.

"Zayden!" Lexie cried for the fifth time.

I rolled my eyes, and said, "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"You know, that really isn't a bad nick name. Maybe you should call me that from now on." She smirked.

"When Hell freezes over."

"Yeah whatever. Why do you keep staring off into space? It's getting frustrating! I feel like I'm taking to a brick wall!" She said, halting to a stop. I opened my mouth to answer but Lexie placed her finger on my lips. "Don't tell me. You were thinking about Anna weren't you?"

I kept silent. "God, Zayden! Just ask the girl out and get over it!" She yelled with a frustrated tone.

"What if she rejects me? Or if she humiliates me in front of the camp?" I panicked.

Lexie rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Wimp."

I gave her a glare which caused her to roll her eyes again. We were on our way back to the cabin from our usual morning hike in the woods. Rick stayed back because he said he wasn't feeling well and I would've invited Anna but I couldn't find her. We were climbing up the stairs, with Lexie in front of me. As usual, I was thinking of Anna when Lexie mumbled something. I looked at her and she was pointing into the hall. Quickly, I turned my head where she was pointing and saw Rick hugging and giving a light peck on Anna's lips! Then, I heard Lexie's scream, making them both turn their heads towards our direction.

I was dumbfounded, shocked, hurt and furious at the same time. I didn't even know I could feel all of those in once. I walked towards them and pulled Anna from Rick's grip. Before I could shout at Rick in the face, Lexie beat me to it.

"What the hell were you doing, Rick?! First, you were all in love with me and asked me to be your girlfriend. Then, you cheat on me?! We've been going out for a week and you're already tired of me?!" She shouted and then walked towards Anna, "And you, how dare you! Everyone in camp knows Rick and I were dating and you have some nerve to come up here and be all over him?!" She jabbed Anna on the chest, making Anna flinch.

"Hey, don't you dare lay a finger on her. How do you know she was the one hugging him and not him hugging her?!" I yelled at Anna. Seeing Anna being hurt really wasn't a sight I expected to see…even if I did find her hugging and kissing my sister's boyfriend.

"What the fuck?! Zayden, pick a side for God's sake! It's me or your dumbass crush!" She yelled.

"Me? You're the one j-" I was interrupted by laughter coming from Anna and Rick. Lexie and I both turned to them and said, "You think this is funny?!" in unison. We only ended up receiving more laughter. Lexie and I exchanged looks.

"Y-You think we-we're dating?" Rick said in between breaths. Lexie nodded her head. I turned towards Anna, who had a calm and amused look.

"Zayden, I would like you to meet my cousin, Rick." She said, now joining Rick. I turned towards Lexie, who smacked her forehead with her palm and looked back at Anna. _Who would've known? _

_

* * *

You know the scene in the real Parent Trap, where Hallie gets her ears piecrced? Yeah, well. Mona and I are debating whether or not to pierce Zayden's ears. Mona thinks he should because she would find it hilarious. I, on the other hand, don't. I mean, its bad enough he's going to be a crossdresser. So we need your opinion. _**Do you want Zayden to pierce his ears?**_ Yes _or_ No. Leave answer in review.  
_


	11. Act Your Age

**Author's Note:**  
A million thank-yous to those people who reviewed us. We had 43 reviews for one chapter! You people rock! Seriously. Thank you so much! We made this really long chapter and thought that maybe we could cut it into two and make one long chapter into two. Hmm. You get our points. Read on! There's an announcement on Chapter 13, which isn't really a chapter but an author's note.

* * *

**Zayden POV**

"C-cousins?" I stuttered. Rick nodded his head furiously, still laughing his ass off. Glad somebody was enjoying the awkward moment.

"Who kisses their cousins on the lips?" Lexie asked. Rick stopped laughing immediately and walked towards Lexie, holding her hands in his.

"It was just a light peck on the lips, it's not like we used tongue or anything." Anna made a disgusted face; I chuckled and made my way next to her.

"It's just like kissing your brother or your mom." She explained. I turned towards the others and saw Lexie hugging Rick, whispering something into Rick's ear about being scared. I decided to give them their moment and turned my attention back to Anna. She had a smug expression on her face. _What is she up to?_

"So, I heard you have a little crush on me." She said, smirking. I blushed crimson red. _How did she know?!_

"H-how do you know?" I whispered.

"Lexie said it during her breakdown. I believe her exact words were 'It's me or your dumbass crush!'" she explained, putting air quotes on her last statement.

"I'm sorry about calling you a dumbass, Anna." Lexie apologized. Rick was hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." I said, looking back and forth from Anna to Rick. Rick walked to me and slapped my back.

"It's alright." He said. "But I think I've had enough laughs for today." He wrapped his arms around Lexie again. Anna still hasn't forgiven me yet.

I was about to apologize towards her again but then Anna leant onto me, _Oh my God; what is she doing?! Is she…what I think she's about to do? _ I thought. I closed my eyes and waited for her lips on mine but they never came. Her soft, full lips never came; instead I felt a kiss on my cheek and heard Anna whisper "You are forgiven."

She then skipped towards the exit and left the cabin, leaving me and the lovebirds behind. I groaned, ran a hand through my hair and plopped down onto the couch.

"Anna likes you, you know." Rick said as he slowly walked towards me.

"How would you know?"

"She's been talking non-stop about you ever since she came here this morning. _He's such a gentleman and his accent, it's so dreamy._" Rick imitated Anna. I chuckled and shook my head.

"It does sound like Anna." He nodded his head.

"It's pretty obvious you like my cousin too and since she has no brothers, I'm going to give you the overprotective brother talk for her." He said, with a serious face.

He grabbed me by my collar and held me to his face, I could feel his breath on my cheek, and he had a serious, threatening look in his eyes. "If I ever find her crying because of you, the next morning, you'll be wondering why you're under the Pacific Ocean, fighting against sharks for your life. I'm not messing around. You mess with Anna, you mess with me too." He threatened. He sound a bit teasing but his eyes said everything for him. I gulped and nodded my head. He let go of his death grip and slumped back onto the couch with a smug look on his face, thinking he made a good impression out of himself. Clearly he did.

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath. The grin on Rick's face got wider. I scanned the hall and Lexie was nowhere to be found.

"She's left a few seconds after Anna did." Rick answered, as if he read my mind. I nodded my head. Rick had this confused expression on his face and he looked like he had a lot of questions in his head.

"What?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out.

"I thought you and Lexie weren't related. I mean, you're a Swan and she's a Cullen. Yet, she's your little sister." He said, hesitantly. "I've wanted to ask Lexie for a long time but I can't seem to find the right time to ask." He continued. I sighed, might as well tell him the whole story.

"Well, at first when we arrived at camp, we didn't know we were related but when we were sent to the isolation cabin because of the fight you and I had, we realized that we were born on the same date, in the same place. Then, when I went into Lexie's room, I saw her hugging a picture when she was sleeping. I picked it up and saw a picture of my parents. She woke up and told me the couple in the picture was her parents too. So, that's how we realized we were related." I explained.

"But that still doesn't answer my question. Why are you a Swan whilst she's a Cullen?" Rick asked again. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I live with our mom, Bella Swan in London while Lexie lives with our dad, Edward Cullen in Forks, Washington. They got a divorce fifteen years ago, and hasn't seen or been in contact with each other ever since then." Rick nodded which meant he finally understood.

"I just want to say thanks. You have no idea how thankful I am to you, Rick." He had that confused look on his face again.

"Why?"

"Well, if it wasn't for you and the fight we had, we might've never been sent to the isolation cabin and that would mean Lexie and I would never have known we were related. So again, thank you." It was true. If it wasn't for the fight, Lexie and I would probably still be clueless about our relation.

"Well, you're welcome." He said, grinning.

After biting a few nails and staring into mid-air in a very uncomfortable silence, Rick decided to break the tension by a measly topic.

"Nice weather we having." He stated. I didn't know what to say.

"The best." I answered, as I took a peek at my wristwatch.

After another awkward, uncomfortable silence, the lunch bell rang. We both got up and sighed. I heard Rick mumble about being saved by the bell. We headed to the cafeteria and sat on the isolation table, across Lexie…and Anna, who wasn't supposed to be here.

"Are you even supposed to be here, Anna? Aren't you going to get caught?" Rick whispered/yelled towards her. She rolled her eyes and leaned in.

"Well, I _would_ get caught if you don't shut your damn pie hole!" She shot back. Lexie giggled as I chuckled. Rick pouted.

We ate lunch while talking. I learnt that Anna was an only child and she would always stay at Rick's house due to her parent's everyday business trips. Both of her parents were really busy people, they couldn't manage to take care of Anna, let alone a second child. She was passed down from one nanny to another. Finally, at age seven, Rick's mom suggested to her parents that Anna would just stay at Rick's place until they get back. Rick's mom treated Anna as her own child. We started talking and talking and talking, I guess we got too caught up in the moment until we realized it was currently twilight.

"Lexie, would you like to accompany me for a swim?" Rick asked as he stood up and extended his hand. Lexie gladly took Rick's hand and walked towards the exit, hand in hand.

"Take care of Lexie for me, Rick. Or else." I shouted at him. He smirked and finally exited the cafeteria with Lexie next to him. _Hopelessly in love, _I thought. Then I realized. I was finally alone with Anna. I gulped and turned towards her. She had a shy smile on her face, which made her look cuter than ever. We decided to just shrug it off and talk like we previously did.

It's been an hour and a half since we were alone, Lexie or Rick hasd't come back yet and I couldn't stop staring at Anna, who was currently sitting across the table from me. _She's so beautiful,_ I thought to myself. I think I've fallen in love. No, I _know_ I've fallen in love. I've fallen in love with her smile. I've fallen in love with her laugh. I've fallen in love with Anna Collins.

"Hello? Zayden? You're kinda freaking me out." Anna waved her palm in front of my face. I snapped back to reality.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked. Without realizing, I was leaning on the table, half way to her lips. Note to Self: _Never stare are Anna's lips unless you want to make a fool out of yourself. _I felt the blood rush into my face. Anna's musical giggle was then heard. I didn't know what else to do, I panicked! I couldn't just tell her I leaned in to kiss her full, red lips or anything. So, I took the first idea that popped in my head.

"There was a bug on your seat." I said as I reached out and smacked Anna's chair. She gave me a confused look but eventually shrugged it off. She has no idea what she does to me.

It was already half past nine. Anna and I decided to go on a night stroll before I drop her off to her cabin. We were walking across the deck when stopped dead on her tracks and started to walk along the deck, leaving a very confused me behind. Not knowing what to do, I followed her and walked across the deck. She took off her shoes, sat down on the edge and put her feet in the water, making small splashes as she kicked. I repeated her actions and sat down next to her, placing my hand lightly on top of hers. She sighed, not taking her eyes of the crescent moon.

"I miss them." She said in a small voice. I looked at her, confused.

"My parents." I nodded my head, not knowing how to answer.

"They never did love me." She sighed. "Not once have they ever stopped and said 'I love you'. I feel like I'm a burden to them. It's like they've never wanted me." By now, she was sobbing. "On Career Day, every kid in class would be so proud to show off their parents and I would be waiting in the corner, feeling jealous of the others and full of hope because they promised me they would show up. I just end up heartbroken when they never did." I scooted closer and held her tight. She turned to face me and cried onto my shoulder as I cooed her.

"You're lucky, Zayden." She mumbled.

"How am I lucky?" I asked, quietly.

"You have a mother who loves you back at home. A mother who's waiting for the arrival of her son. I'm not surprised if you come home and she's not going to let you go out of her sight anytime soon." She cried some more, leaving a wet stain on my shirt. I didn't mind the stain at all, but I do mind her crying.

"I'm sure your parents love you, Anna. They're just a little busy to mention it from time to time. Have you tried saying 'I love you' to them? Besides, if it weren't for them, I never would've met you now, would I?" I smiled. She smiled back and sighed.

"I guess you're right. You _are_ the best thing that's ever happened in my life." She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could sense the sarcasm ten miles away." I said, placing a hand on my heart, trying to look offended. She laughed.

I stared at her, taking every detail of how beautiful she looks under the moon. The moonlight was bouncing off her eyes and the wind in her hair. She leaned in and I leaned in too. The lips I've been longing for ever since I laid my eyes on them were finally on mine. They were exactly how I expected them: warm and soft. Soon, she broke apart, gasping for air. I'm pretty sure I had the goofiest grin on my face. I felt like jumping up and down or shout to the world that I just kissed the girl of my dreams. I wiped her tear stained cheeks and smiled. We walked back to her cabin, hand in hand.

After safely walking Anna to her cabin and a small kiss on the lips, I walked back to the isolation cabin, the grin still present on my face. I must've looked like an idiot. I opened the front door and what I saw, clearly wiped the smile on my face. I screamed, making Lexie and Rick pull apart after their _very_ passionate make-out on the coach. They stared at me, wide-eyed as I angrily stomped my way to the bedroom and slammed the door in their faces.

I sat down on my bed and pinched the bridge of my nose; a habit I inherited from my father. I know you think I'm overreacting or something but Lexie was on top of Rick for God's sake! She's only fifteen! She's not allowed to do that till she's at least thirty _and_ married! Then, there was a knock on the door.

"What the hell do you want?! Go away!" I shouted. The door opened and Lexie came in.

"When I said 'what the hell do you want?! Go away', I didn't mean 'come in! The door's unlocked!'" I said to Lexie who sat on the foot of my bed.

"What is your problem, Zayden?! I came in to check if you're okay and I end up getting yelled at! God!" She yelled as she headed towards the door. I got up and grabbed her hand before she could past the door.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I overreacted." I apologized.

She scoffed. "You can say that again!"

"Don't push it." I said.

"Seriously, Zayden. Why would you overreact?" She asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"It's just…you're only turning fifteen this year, Lex. _Turning_ fifteen. You're still fourteen and yet you act as if you're thirty. I mean, c'mon. Act your age! There are adults who would kill to get their teenage years back! Don't be in such a hurry to grow up, Lexie. You'll just end up regretting it later in life."

"I'm not in a hurry to grow up. I know. I should've acted like a normal fourteen year old but I feel so safe with Rick. He would never take advantage of me; neither will he ever hurt me. Trust me on this." She explained.

"How would you know? You never know what's going on, on a teenage hormonal boy's head." She sighed.

"I just know, alright? I have that funny feeling. Not a bad one, but a good feeling. Besides, if I could learn to trust Rick, so could you." She answered.

"You mean the feeling that starts in your stomach and ends in your toes?" I asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah, that one!" She exclaimed.

"I get that feeling too but only when I'm with Anna." I stated. She nodded her head in understanding.

"What do you think that is?" I asked, hoping she would know the answer.

She smiled softly. "It's a funny thing called love."

"How'd you know?" She gave me an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"I've lived with three, well experienced women for the past fifteen years." She stated. Now, it was my turn to nod my head. I opened up my arms for a quick hug; she walked up and hugged me.

"Promise me one thing, though."

"Anything." She answered.

"Please, I beg of you, not to suck on Rick's face when I'm around." I said with a laugh, earning a smack on the back of my head from Lexie.

"I love you, baby sis." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Zay."


	12. Days Left Till the End of Camp

**Zayden POV**

All I wanted to do right now was to see my Anna --my Anna. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?—but Lexie wouldn't let me. Last night, she said that we needed to start preparing for our switch. I have to agree with her though; we only have two weeks left in camp. Fourteen days to learn every detail, every memory, everything that has happened for the past fifteen years…in only fourteen days. Wow. I know this was my idea but now, I fully regret this. What if dad doesn't remember me? What would happen if he doesn't want to meet mom? I swear, this was a disaster waiting to happen.

"C'mon, Zayden. We have to go to the Arts and Performance Cabin." Lexie said as she gripped my wrist and dragged me to the Arts and Performance Cabin.

We went through all the closets and shelves and found nothing. The room was literally a mess; shirts tossed around, pants were here and there, hats were somewhat hanging on the ceiling fan, but nothing else. Then, I saw a large looking chest with the words 'WIGS' in big, bold, red letters on the front. I slapped my forehead. It was right there! Sighing, I walked towards it and opened to the chest to find different coloured and different styled wigs in it.

"Found it, Lex!" I yelled as Lexie came out, looking quite relieved.

We started to try one by one. I came across a nasty looking red wig with a damn, pointy Mohawk that could make a porcupine feel jealous and Lexie tried a purple one that was wrapped up high like a beehive. We turned to each other and started to laugh. We tried out the others; some looking normal and some looking way out of hand. God knows what the camp was planning to do with these.

Then, we found the perfect wigs. Lexie was currently wearing a bronze-coloured wig that pointed to every direction which looked a bit like mine only it was a little longer and I am wearing a shoulder-length bronze wig, just like Lexie's real hair. We cleaned up the place and ran all the way back to the isolation cabin, in case we were caught.

"Okay, let's get this over with. I haven't seen Rick since we sent him and Anna off to the lake." Lexie said as she headed to her room.

"I left you my clothes on your bed!" I yelled.

"Me too!" She yelled back.

Half an hour later, I found myself sitting awkwardly on the couch in the middle of the hall wearing a wig, a pair of black skinny jeans, for females of course, a long-sleeved tank top and…a water bra bra. That's right. I, Eric Zayden Swan, am wearing a water bra. Yes, you have my permission to laugh. Could things get any worse?

"Hiya, beautiful." Rick said as he entered the cabin with my Anna by his side. I looked around the room and didn't see any trace of Lexie.

"Me?" I mouthed, pointing at myself. By now, Rick was half way to the couch. He nodded and then Lexie came in. Finally!

"What do you think you're doing, Rick Daniel Smith?" Lexie asked, sternly as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the smooth wooden floor, wearing my gray shirt, a pair of blue shorts and a wig.

"L-L-Lexie? Za-Zayden?" Rick asked looking back and forth, unsure which is which. Anna started repeating Rick's actions then finally broke the tension around us.

"Zayden, do you mind explaining why you're in girls' clothes and by the looks of your chest, wearing a bra?" Anna asked, confused. Lexie giggled. I blushed about ten shades of red. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. I gave Lexie a 'help me' look and she gladly answered.

"His goal in life was to be a girl and now he finally did it." She said. I quickly nodded, and then her words struck me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, throwing a cushion at Lexie's direction, which missed by two feet. Everyone erupted into laughter, including me.

"Seriously, why are you in girls' clothes? Anna asked, sitting next to me.

"And why are you in his clothes?" Rick asked, turning to Lexie who was sitting next to him, across the floor.

We both sighed and decided to tell them our idea and our plan of switching. At first, they were unwilling to go with the plan but then complied. If I were them, I'd probably be reluctant to agree anyways. You never know when you actually kissed or snuggle onto the wrong person. Lexie and I high-fived earning glares from Rick and Anna.

"Let's start." I said as Lexie nodded. Rick and Anna turned to each other and sighed in defeat, knowing there was no way to get out.

**Third Person POV**

**Fourteen days left till end of camp:**

Zayden ran into his and Rick's bedroom and came out, holding a big, colourful scrapbook. He set it down on the table in the middle of the hall and sat next to Anna as Lexie and Rick snuggled closer to each other across them. Zayden opened the scrapbook, revealing a picture of him and his mom, Bella.

"Okay, so as you know, this is mom. Isabella Marie Swan. A wedding dress designer, she has her own boutique in Town Square." Lexie nodded once, already knowing her mother's full name and her occupation.

"Recently, the Duchess of France just bought one of mom's dresses, making her quite famous now. Her birthday is on 13th September, making her thirty-three this year. She has two older brothers; Emmett McCarty Swan and Jasper Whitlock Swan. She loves to read the classics; Romeo and Juliet, Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice. You name it, she's read it. Her favourite of course, is Wuthering Heights. She has no favourite colour, seeing that it changes everyday according to her mood. Her favourite movie is The Notebook. She laughs non-stop watching Whose Line Is It Anyway? She talks in her sleep, which of course, we inherited that gene from her. And over the past fifteen years, she has never dated nor slept with anyone." Zayden said. Lexie nodded her head slowly. She got up, walked to her room and came out with a notepad and a pen in her hands. She sat down at her previous spot and opened the notepad to a blank page.

"Could you repeat that?" She asked, sheepishly at Zayden, who rolled his eyes. He began explaining over again as Lexie started taking notes.

As soon as she wrote it all down, Zayden moved to the next page of the scrapbook. There was a picture of a very well built man with dark curly hair and brown eyes. He had dimples when he smiled, showing he was a sweet guy behind the intimidating muscles.

"This is Uncle Emmett. Emmett McCarty Swan. He's thirty-four this year. He works as a professional fitness trainer. He loves games of any kind; Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo Wii, PSP, PS2, Nintendo DS. His top five games are Grand Theft Auto, Dance Dance Revolution, Guitar Hero, Rockband and Halo. He always plays it with Uncle Jasper or Jacob." Lexie shot him a questioning look and he shrugged. "I'll tell you who he is, later." Lexie nodded.

"So where did I leave off? Oh yeah, he's very competitive and is always protective of his family. He's a little kid at heart but can be mature at times. He can be a jerk sometimes but he knows he doesn't mean it. He's like a big, gigantic teddy bear with a soft heart." Zayden grinned, remembering the good times he had with Emmett. Lexie nodded and scribbled on her notes.

"This is Uncle Jasper, the younger twin to Uncle Emmett by two minutes and a half. Jasper Whitlock Swan. He's a history teacher for the seniors in high school and is very interested in Civil Wars. "He said before he was cut off by Anna.

"Oooh, he's hot!" She stated. Lexie, Zayden and Rick turned to face her with a shocked expression. Anna blushed and cleared her throat.

"For...for a... Screw it!" She huffed. Zayden shrugged and continued.

"He's a very sensitive guy and can always calm you. Even though, he's younger than Uncle Emmett, he's more mature than Uncle Emmett will ever be. You can always find him sitting on the porch swing with a book in his hands. He could finish a 500-page book on the Civil War in less than a day." Zayden said, pointing to a handsome man with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes in the scrapbook. Lexie once again nodded and gestured Zayden to continue.

It took Zayden a whole day to introduce his family to Lexie. He also introduced Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Leah and Jared, even the maid and butler. Finally, after another day, Lexie had actually memorized every detail that she needed to know about them.

**Twelve days till the end of camp:**

"Okay, so this is dad, Edward Anthony Cullen. He absolutely hates it when people start calling him Eddie. He's turning thirty three on June 20th. He owns a vineyard in Forks. Sure, it's not that big but they are high-quality products and are very well known around the world. He has two younger sisters; Rosalie Lillian Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen. He's the only boy in the family, making him the momma's boy as Aunt Rosalie always says. Like mom, he's not dated anyone for fifteen years. Girls are always swooning over or flirting with him, which is pretty disgusting but he never notices. He has a need for speed, but when you've been in a car with him for the past fifteen years, you'll get used to it. He's very interested in cars and music. Speaking of his music, he has a whole room filled with music from different eras. He used to play the piano but he stopped playing, I don't know what happened." Lexie explained to Zayden in the cafeteria. Rick and Anna left, wanting to give them some private time for themselves. Lexie flipped to the next page of the photo album.

"And this is Aunt Alice; Mary Alice Brandon, the youngest. She has her own clothing line but it's still in the making. We're waiting for the launching of her clothes. She's thirty-two and is a total shopaholic. She could shop for eight hours straight without sitting down; trust me. I know. She's pretty small for her age but don't let her looks fool you. She could drag dad single-handedly to the mall if she wanted to. The most irritating thing about her is that she is never wrong. Never. It's like she knows what's going and is about to happen. It's pretty weird but you'll get used to it. Like dad, she also has a need for speed. She's dated a few guys here and there but it's never serious." Lexie explained, looking at a picture of a beautiful pixie-shaped girl with black, spiky hair and black eyes.

"Continue." Zayden said. Lexie flipped to the next page, revealing a gorgeous blonde with black eyes.

"This is Aunt Rose. She's also thirty-two, born a minute before Aunt Alice. She has a thing for vintage cars which explains why she's a mechanic. Unlike her siblings, she actually likes to stick to the speed limit, probably because she's too scared to damage her cars. She's very feisty, trust me. She can be a bitch sometimes too but only to strangers and people who give her shit. She's also a shopaholic, but nowhere near as bad as Aunt Alice. She's dated a few guys but it never lasts more than a month." Lexie explained as Zayden looked deep in thought.

Like Zayden, it took Lexie a day to introduce the rest of the family to Zayden. It took another day for Zayden to memorize his new family members.

**Ten days till the end of camp:**

Lexie and Zayden were sitting across each other in the isolation hall, next to them were Rick and Anna and on top of the coffee table between them was a small white board; next to it was a picture of a cream-coloured two-story house. Zayden grabbed the magic marker and started to draw on the board. Finished, he placed the board back on the coffee table.

"We have six bedrooms in our house; Granddad's, Uncle Emmett's, Uncle Jasper's, Mom's and mine. We have one guestroom. The maid and butler go home at ten at night and come back at six in the morning the next day." Zayden said as he pointed to each room he drew on the board.

"Alright, so here is the dining room; breakfast, lunch, dinner are all eaten there. Uncle Jasper's and mom's library; it's mostly filled with Uncle Jasper's Civil War books. Mom likes to keep her books in her room, mom's home office; sometimes when she wants to spend more time with me, she usually just works in the home office, Uncle Emmett's game room; packed with games and my study room." He pointed out.

"How many rooms do we have at mom's anyways?" Lexie asked.

"Thirteen rooms including the kitchen, seven bathrooms, three garages and two balconies." He stated, shrugging his shoulders. Rick and Anna's jaw looked like it was about to fall off. _Oh boy._ Lexie thought.

**Nine days till the end of camp:**

Yesterday was probably the easiest thing for Lexie to memorize. All you had to do was remember where the room was located and remember whose room it was. Today was Lexie's turn to show Zayden her house back in Forks, Washington. Once again, they were seated in the hall, across each other.

"Dad's bedroom is the last door to the right on the second floor. My room is on the first floor, the first door to the left. Next to my room is Aunt Alice's. On the ground floor is Grandma and Grandpa's room. Aunt Rose doesn't live there anymore; it was too far from her workshop, so she moved to an apartment closer to it but she still has her own room here. It's on the second floor, just down the hall. Dad wanted us to get a maid and a butler but grandma said that we didn't need it with her living under one roof as us." Zayden nodded.

"We have dad's unused piano room on the ground floor, next to the living room. The kitchen is in the back and we have Aunt Alice's fashion room right next to her room. Grandpa's office is on the second floor, the first door to the left, grandma's design room which is right next to grandpa's office and of course, my library's on the ground floor, beside the kitchen." Lexie said in one breath as she tapped each room drawn on the board.

"Did you get all that?" Lexie asked towards a confused Zayden. Zayden shook his head furiously.

"This is going to be a_ long_ day." Lexie sighed as she slapped her forehead while Zayden gave her an innocent look.

**Eight days till the end of camp:**

Anna and Lexie were sitting on the dock talking, while Zayden and Rick were swimming in the lake. It was early morning and they had nothing else to do. Zayden swam back to shore and grabbed his towel that was hanging on a bench. He walked towards the girls, giving a slight peck on Anna's cheek and sat down next to her and Lexie.

"We have to continue, Lex. We've got eight days left." He started. Lexie sighed and nodded.

"Alright, so let's start with the most memorable things that have happened in the past." She said as Zayden nodded.

"Let's start with you first." Lexie suggested, gesturing towards Zayden. He kept silent for a while then a huge grin covered his face.

"This one time, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper made a bet to see who could hold their breaths the longest, the losers had to strip from their clothes and run around the front lawn only wearing their underwear for an hour. Much to our surprise, Uncle Emmett won and like the bet stated, Uncle Jasper had to run around the lawn wearing only his boxers." Zayden started to crack up, Lexie scooted over.

"C'mon! On with the story!" She demanded.

"It was night time and Uncle Jasper, like promised, started running around like a maniac. Then granddad, who was ordering pizza, saw someone run in our front lawn. He took out his gun and almost shoots Uncle Jasper, thinking he was some kind of hobo. Uncle Emmett started rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off as Uncle Jasper told granddad about the bet and all." He laughed. Lexie and Anna soon started laughing with him.

"That's not the worst part yet; after granddad heard the whole story, he started to chase Uncle Emmett around the house with the gun in his hands. Uncle Emmett had to hide in the closet for three hours straight. "They all laughed.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked as he hugged Lexie from behind, inhaling her scent.

"We were just listening to some stories Zayden was telling." Anna answered. Rick nodded and kissed Lexie on her lips.

"I remember this one time; it was a day before Aunt Alice's birthday. Aunt Rose and I were wrapping her present when she ran out of wrapping paper. She told me to fetch some from grandma and grandpa's room. I went inside without knocking and saw grandpa half way finished from unbuttoning grandma's blouse and she was unbuckling his belt. Let's just say, I wasn't able to look them in the eyes for a _very _long time." Lexie laughed, recalling the memory. Anna giggled as Rick and Zayden started laughing.

"Mom, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and I wanted to watch this new movie in the cinema. We asked granddad if he wanted to come, he said he was going fishing. So we left the house and went to watch the movie. All of a sudden, it was raining cats and dogs and mom tried to call granddad to ask if he decided to fish or just stay at home. In the middle of the movie, she kept saying that granddad hasn't been answering his phone. Worried, we all came back home before the movie even finished. When we entered the house, we saw granddad wearing black shades, a white, baggy shirt and he was pantless, imitating Tom Cruise in Risky Business!" Zayden finished. Everyone erupted into laughter.

"I swear he was as red as a cherry!" Zayden added.

"We were all at grandpa's friend's funeral. He was one of grandpa's close patients. After the graveside service, the whole family was walking back to their cars and then dad's phone rang. He answered it but couldn't find reception, so he kept walking around the graveyard with the phone pressed to his ears, he was so caught up, and he didn't pay attention to his footing and stepped into an open grave. All of us except for him were laughing so hard. People gathered around and pulled him out, every inch of him was covered in mud. He didn't want to stain his leather seats so, we hosed him down." Lexie told in between laughter.

**Two more days till the end of camp:**

It took Lexie and Zayden twelve days to memorize each other's lives. They only had two days left in camp and both of them decided to just sit back and relax for once. Rick and Zayden were sitting on the couch, crossed legged, talking casually as Lexie and Anna were talking about how adorable Nick Jonas was.

"You know what I just realized?" Anna said. All heads turned to face her.

"What?" Rick asked.

"Lexie had one ear pierced and you don't, Zayden." She smirked evilly, causing Lexie to join in.

"Hell no!" Zayden said, shaking his head.

"No. Never. Nope. Nada. No way. Not gonna do it."

"Aw. C'mon! It's going to ruin the whole thing then!" Lexie pouted.

"That's not working, Lexie." Zayden added, glaring at Anna.

"Please? We have to look exactly like each other!"

"No means no." Zayden said in a stern voice.

"I think guys with piercings are hot." Anna said.

"You do?" Lexie, Rick and Zayden asked in unison.

"Yeah, it adds to that bad boy thing." She smiled. "I have a thing for bad boys." Rick pulled a disgusted face.

"Ew! I don't want to know your fetishes!" Rick exclaimed as Anna giggled.

"Please, Zayden? For me?" Anna pouted. Zayden sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What am I gonna do with you, Anna?" He sighed again, in defeat. Lexie and Anna started to squeal.

"Love me." Anna smiled.

"I already do." Zayden said as he reached over and was about to Anna's lips when Rick cleared his throat, making both of them pull apart before their lips even met.

"Hey, Lex. Why do you have one piercing instead of two, anyways?" Rick asked, avoiding the glares from Anna. Lexie shrugged her shoulders and shared her story.

"When I was about five, Aunt Alice brought me to get them done without dad's permission, so she sent him to shop for the stuff grandma needed. She said she was trying to "surprise" him." Lexie said, adding air quotes on surprise. "After getting the first ear pierced, I didn't cry or anything. I just sat there, waiting for the lady to come back with the second piercing when dad passed by the shop. He walked in and went berserk! He grabbed my arms and dragged me along with Aunt Alice out of the shop. He didn't talk to her for two weeks." She continued. Somehow, Anna and Zayden thought it was funny and started laughing. Lexie shot both of them glares, which made them stop.

"Alright, Z. C'mon. Let's get you feminized." Lexie said as she grabbed Zayden's wrist and dragged him to her room for the piercing.

**One day left till the end of camp:**

"Seriously, dude. The piercing is not that bad." Rick said, looking at Zayden's left pierced ear.

"Really?" He asked, Rick nodded. "Well good. After going through that pain, it better look good." He said as he touched his ear.

"Where are the girls, anyway?" Zayden asked Rick.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be hanging out with you right now." Rick answered. Zayden placed his hand on his chest and acted hurt.

"That hurts, dude. Ouch." He laughed as Lexie and Anna came out from the girl's bedroom, with a razor in Lexie's hand and shaving cream on Anna's. Zayden gulped, knowing exactly what they were going to say…or do.

"Lexie, Anna. What are you doing?" Zayden asked as he stood up and backed away slowly.

"We're going to shave your legs and your armpits." Lexie answered, innocently.

"Why?"

"Because it's either shaving or waxing which hurts like hell." Lexie said as she walked forward.

"So which one is it, dear brother?" She asked.

"Neither." He answered.

"Bu-"

"No." Zayden said, straight.

"But you don't e-"

"No."

"You-"

"N-O. No." He said, sternly. Lexie glanced at Anna, who nodded her head. They looked like they were having a silent conversation.

Both of them walked closer and started to run towards Zayden. His feet took off and he ran as fast as he could with them behind him. Rick was laughing his head off on the couch. A few minutes later, they were still running towards an exhausted looking Zayden around the hall. _Where the hell do women get their energy?!_ Zayden thought as he slowed down. Then, Anna jumped on him. He fell to the floor with a thud and Anna sitting on top of him, gripping his hands to his back.

"Ouch! Anna! That hurts like hell!" Zayden shouted.

"What did I do?" She asked innocently.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that you kneed me in the balls!" He said, turning over, clutching his private area. Rick started laughing even more, causing him to fall off his chair and roll on the floor. Anna had a terrified look on her face and Lexie kept on giggling.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Anna said as she helped Zayden sit on the couch.

"S'okay." Zayden said, barely a whisper. After a few more apologies from Anna, the pain was finally gone.

"Seriously Zayden. You have to shave." Lexie said.

"No." Zayden answered, shaking his head.

"B-"

"I'll wear coats and jackets and I'm going to wear jeans, not skirts or shorts. Just plain jeans with maybe a long-sleeved shirt." He interrupted. "There. Problem solved."

Lexie sighed and placed the razor on the coffee table and snuggled closer to Rick.

**Last day of camp:**

"I'm going to miss you." Rick whispered into Lexie's ear as she hugged him tighter. The first bus back home had already arrived and was waiting for the campers to get in, which meant it was time for Rick and Anna to go back to Chicago. Other campers were hugging, some were crying, some were already waiting impatiently to go home in the bus.

"Promise we'll stay in contact everyday." Lexie sniffed.

"I promise, babe." Rick promised.

"And you better promise not to flirt with the guys back in Forks _and_ London." He said sternly, making Lexie laugh and nod her head.

"I promise, but you better do the same." Lexie answered.

"I will." He replied, then he felt a wet stain on his shirt, he looked down and saw Lexie crying.

"What's wrong, Lex?" He asked full of concern as he placed his finger on her chin and lifted her head up to find a pair of wet emerald eyes.

"I-I just…I'll not be able to see you again everyday." She cried. For once, Rick didn't know how to answer so he and Lexie just held onto each other for a few more minutes.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." Anna said as she stared at Zayden awkwardly.

"What?" Zayden asked confused.

"You don't have to." She shrugged her shoulders. "We could hug or just give each other handshakes like normal campers do, instead of going emotional like these two over here." Anna said, pointing her thumb to Lexie and Rick who was still hugging. Zayden scooped her up into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"But I _want_ us to be emotional like those two." Zayden whispered after pulling apart. Anna smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Anna." Zayden admitted for the first time. Anna pulled apart, shocked.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." He repeated Anna's words, making her smile.

"I love you too." Anna replied. They hugged each other a little longer in a comfortable silence until Zayden started laughing.

"What?" Anna smiled.

"We're as bad as they are." He answered, pointing to Rick and Lexie's direction. Anna laughed along.

"We're gonna stay in contact right?" Zayden asked with a worried expression.

"Of course!" Anna answered immediately. "Can you call me before I go to sleep?" She asked. Zayden did some calculations in his head about the time difference and smiled.

"Yeah, I can."

"Alright, let's go back home, Anna." Rick interrupted. Anna sighed and nodded.

"Have you said goodbye to Justin and Tim yet?" Anna asked, holding her suitcase in her hands.

"Who's that?" Lexie asked.

"You like to call them my minions." Rick answered. Lexie blushed, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, I did." He finally answered.

"Lex, I love you." Rick said, kissing Lexie's cheek.

"Love you too." Lexie answered as Rick and Anna entered the bus and took seats near the window.

"We'll see you soon!" Rick yelled as the bus took off.

"Don't forget to call!" Anna waved, leaving the twins lonely.

Sighing, they lazily walked back to the isolation cabin to pack their things. The second bus back to Forks was arriving in half an hour. Earlier this morning, Zayden received a call from Uncle Jasper saying that he wasn't able to pick him up from camp but he did send a rental car that was about to arrive in less than half an hour.

After finished packing, they both changed into each other's clothes. Zayden was wearing a very uncomfortable water-bra, a short-sleeved white shirt under a long sleeved gray jacket, a pair of denim jeans and the bronze wig he and Lexie found in the Arts and Performance Cabin. Lexie, on the other hand was wearing the wig, olive-coloured cargo pants, a black Polo shirt with a gray hat to top it off.

"Okay, so it's settled. You ask mom what happened and why they split up." Zayden pointed to Lexie who was pretending to be him.

"And I ask dad how they met." He pointed to himself who was trying to be Lexie. Both of them nodded and hugged each other. Then, a honk was heard. Their heads turned to see a black rented car waiting.

"That's you!" Zayden exclaimed as he pushed Lexie towards the car.

"Good luck! Call and tell me how everyone's doing!" He said as Lexie dragged lifted her suitcase into the open trunk.

"Yes, Zayden. I'll see you soon." She said, entering the car. "Don't forget what I taught you!" She waved as Zayden crossed his fingers, hoping their plan would turn their world upside down.

* * *

Suckish ending. Alright, I know some of you people are pretty disappointed because we pierced one of Zayden's ears, well you can blame Mona for that. I swear, when that girl has her mind set on something, she never quits. Anyways, read our Author's Note in Chapter 13. Really important!


	13. Announcements!

**Announcement(s):**

Thanks to our beta, xox-Smiley-xox, **Parent Trap has been nominated for The Fic with All the Humor and The Fic with the Perfect Grammar on the You're Never To Young To Write contest** that is being held by Cyartia on FanFiction and invisible vampire on Twilighted. So if you would, please please please vote for us, we will love you so much. And vote for our superb beta too! Her story, **Rockstar, which I recommend to you people to read, has been nominated for The Fic with Not Many Words At All!**

Again, it would seriously put a smile on our faces if you'd vote for us!

Please and thank you!

-anisa&mona.


	14. Switched

**Zayden POV**

I have waited for this moment my whole life, thinking it could only happen in a dream and here I was, living the moment. I was in the airport; clutching to my suitcase tightly while staring at the family I've never even knew existed before summer came along. Everyone looked better in person; the pictures just did them no justice. Dad was grinning while waving frantically at me, with Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme on each of his sides. Grandpa Carlisle was behind them, smiling softly alongside Aunt Rosalie.

"Hey, kiddo!" Dad greeted, taking my suitcase from my sweaty palms and dropping it onto the cold tiled floor. He scooped me up into a bone breaking hug.

I have finally found my father.

After fifteen years of unanswered questions and awkward discussions, I found him and God, this is probably the best moment in my whole entire life. I was pulled away from my special moment when I realized I couldn't breathe at all.

"Dad, can't…breath…" I gasped in between breaths.

"I missed you so much, Lex! You're never going to camp ever again!" He grunted. After managing to break every bone in my ribs, he put me down on the floor and started to stare, along with every other of my new family members. _Well, isn't this awkward?_

"What?" I squeaked.

"Honey, what's wrong with your voice? It sounds a bit rough. Are you okay?" Grandma asked, concerned by placing her hand on my shoulder.

"There was a flu going on in camp." I lied smoothly but refusing to meet their eyes. Instead, I squinted my eyes to see the clock hanging above the ticket counter. It was already noon.

"Don't you want to give us a hug? We haven't seen you for three months and all we get from you is a flu?" Aunt Alice pouted. I chuckled and lunged myself towards me.

"God, you're heavy." She coughed but still smiling. I smiled back and launched over to Grandma.

"We missed you so much, sweetie." She whispered in my ear. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Lexie actually managed to change me into a girl! I wiped the tears away with my arm sleeve. Grandma let me go as I headed over to Grandpa who had his arms extended out for me to hug.

"How was camp?"

"It was a life changing experience." I smiled before launching myself towards him for a hug.

"Really?" He chuckled. "I was hoping for 'fine' or 'it was alright' but life changing? It was really _tha_t good, eh?"

"Yeah, it was. I learnt a lot of things from camp." I said as I released my grip from him.

"Like what?" Dad asked. _I learnt all about you guys._ I wanted to say but I knew I couldn't without blowing my cover.

"Like," I paused, thinking of an excuse. They didn't know what happened or what I learnt in camp, I can just lie. "Like, I learnt that they have great reception in the woods." Technically, that wasn't a lie.

"They do?" Aunt Alice asked, with her eyes widened.

"Yeah, they do. Five bars." I said, remembering the time I answered the phone call from Dad while Lexie was at the nurses' cabin. I turned around to find Aunt Rose looking at me with a weird look on her face.

"What?" I shrugged my shoulder.

"You seem different." She wondered out loud. It caught the others' attention. They all turned to face me with a cocked eyebrow and a head tilted sideways.

"You cut your hair short." Aunt Alice chimed.

"No, it's not that." Aunt Rose said before presuming her previous form.

"She's taller now." Dad thought. He wrapped his arm on my shoulder and his other arm on Aunt Alice's shoulder before pulling us close to his chest. "See? She's even taller than Alice!" He laughed as Aunt Alice smacked him on the head with a pout.

"True but that's still not it." Aunt Rose shook her head. _Damn, she's determined_. I better do something before she finds out her niece is actually her nephew.

"Grandma!" I whined. I even sound like Lexie for a minute there.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone." Grandma shook her head at her children. I turned to the three of them with a smirk.

"She told on us." Dad chuckled. "I can't believe my own daughter told on my parents!"

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go home. You must be exhausted from your flight." Grandma said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am." I yawned. "I couldn't sleep on my way here."

"Why is that? Jetlagged?" Grandpa asked next to me as he and dad picked up my suitcase..

"Yeah, sure." I answered too quickly, earning a few looks from them. I shrugged it off and walked to dad's car.

Okay, so I lied a little.

I wasn't jetlagged at all. I was excited. Intensed. Worried. Content. Most of all, I was scared. I was scared for myself. I was scared for Lexie. I was scared for our plan. What if instead of bringing our parents back together, they might drift apart even further?

As I sat in the passenger's seat of dad's Volvo, a million and one thoughts ran through my head but only one stood out.

Can we pull this off?

**Lexie POV**

The mansion was bigger in real life than in the picture. It looked small, then. Tiny even but as I stood here, gawking at the huge house in front of me, I felt like Thumbelina. Just looking at the neighborhood made me feel so small. As you go further into the street, the bigger the house grows. It was mortifying. For me, at least.

"Hey. You okay?" Uncle Jasper asked from the trunk of the car. He was trying to pull out my suitcase.

When I first met him, I was nervous and terrified. These voices in my head, my conscience I presume, kept yelling 'Don't slip!' or 'You got this.' over and over again. But instead of helping, the voices were just psyching me out. I kept thinking that maybe, just maybe, I might slip or maybe that I don't have this.

There were thousands of ways how I could slip. I might've used my real voice instead of Zayden's. Or I might forget to wear my wig after a shower. But Zayden was right, Uncle Jasper did calm me. There was something about him. He had this effect on people. A calming effect maybe? I wasn't so sure. Yet.

"I'm fine." I croaked, trying to make my voice rough.

"A little help here would be nice." He asked for help. I rolled my eyes and headed over to the end of the car to help him pull out the suitcase. My hands went to the handle and pulled. And pulled. And pulled. Stupid thing wouldn't budge.

"Camp made you soft." He teased from the sidewalk.

"Funny." I glared at him.

Suddenly, a loud, booming voice was heard from the front porch.

"Zayden!" Uncle Emmett ran towards me. For a minute there, assuming from his body, I thought the ground was going to shake and everyone else were going to yell 'Earthquake! Save yourselves!'.

"Jesus, Emmett." Uncle Jasper clutched to his chest as if he was suffering from a heart attack. "A little louder please, the deaf woman living on the street next to us couldn't hear you." He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Jasper. I miss him, okay? I haven't had a game pal in a long time." He shot him a glare.

"I just played Guitar Hero with you yesterday!" Uncle Jasper exclaimed.

"Yeah but you beat the crap out of me. I need to play with someone who sucks." Uncle Emmett rolled his eyes, like he was stating the obvious.

"Whatever, dickhead. Now come help me with his suitcase. I think it's stuck." Uncle Jasper kept pulling on the handle of my suitcase. It still wouldn't budge.

"Weakling." Uncle Emmett grumbled. I turned my attention back to the mansion in front of me and the whole neighborhood before it was diverted to yet another loud scream.

"Zayden!"

_Mom._

I, instinctively turned towards where the sound was coming from with my eyelids closed shut and sucked in a breath. The scream was coming closer and out of no where, I felt like the air my lungs were being pummeled out of me. I peeked open with one eye and saw my mother hugging me.

My mother.

I sighed in the breath I was holding as my shoulders turned to its normal state. I haven't even realized I was this tense. My mother was beautiful from so close. Hell, she was beautiful from ten miles away too.

"And you said I was loud." Uncle Emmett whispered to Uncle Jasper.

"I take back what I said." Uncle Jasper whispered back.

"Bella, put the boy back on the ground." A rough voice was heard from behind her. I would check who he was but mom kept a tight grip on me.

"I can't, dad. My baby's finally home again." She hugged me tighter, swaying me from side to side. So the man before was granddad.

"Bells, he's turning blue." Granddad warned her. She took a swift look at my blue face and placed me back on the ground but not before attacking my face with her light kisses.

"I missed you so much, Zayden." Mom held my face in between her hands softly as if she was afraid I would break into a thousand pieces if she wasn't too careful. A delicate tear slid out of her eye and down onto her cheek.

I wanted to cry with her.

But I couldn't. I wasn't Alexis Abigail Cullen anymore. I wasn't the girl who would cry whenever she watched Titanic or get scared whenever she was left alone in the house. No, I was Zayden Eric Swan, now. Zayden wouldn't cry at a time like this. He was strong. He would try to act like the bigger person he was. Zayden would bite back all he had inside and put on a reassuring smile to show her everything would be alright.

"I missed you too, mom." I confessed. "I feel like I haven't seen you for years!"

"I know how you feel." She sniffed into my wig.

"Don't I get a hug?" Granddad pouted from behind mom. I chuckled and walked over to hug him.

"Did you go fishing this morning?" I asked towards his chest.

"Yes, why?" He looked down on me with a puzzled expression.

"Nothing. You smell like fresh fish." I said with a smile. He, along with mom, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett burst out laughing.

"I don't find that funny." I grumbled.

"Speaking of funny, your voice sounds weird." Uncle Emmett said. "Squeaky, even."

My eyes widened at how observant he is. "There was a flu going on at camp." I lied as planned with Zayden. We both decided that if they noticed our voice sounded different, we could just cover it up with a flu that was going on at camp. We wanted our parents back together; we didn't say we were angels.

"Oh, okay," Mom paused for a second. "Come in, honey. We're going to celebrate you coming home tonight." She smiled. "I want you to meet someone." She took my hand and led me to the door inside.

I could've sworn I heard Uncle Jasper whisper, "This should be good."

After settling down, I decided to take a shower. I was surprised to see how clean Zayden's bathroom was but then I remembered they had a maid, Maria. She, and their butler, Tyler were nice. They really were. You can tell Zayden was pretty close to them. As I walked out of the shower, a knock was heard from outside. I ran towards it and locked the door before whoever outside could even open it.

"Zayden, I just wanted to check up on you." Mom's voice was heard from outside.

"I'm changing." I lied, swiftly.

"Alright then. Come down when you're settled. There's someone downstairs I really want to introduce to you." I could practically hear her smile from the other side of the door.

"Yes, mom." I obeyed, rushing over to the closet in search for Zayden's clothes. _That was just too close for comfort._

"Mom, where are you?" I shouted out as I entered the living room.

"Be right back, honey. I'm going to get some drinks." She called from the kitchen. I nodded my head and turned towards the west side of the room to find a blonde man standing in front of the window with a glass of wine held tight in his left hand. He smiled at me and walked closer.

"Well, hello there. Pleased to meet you." He extended his hand for me to shake. I reluctantly put out my hand and shook his hand. He had a tight grip.

"I'm sorry but who are you again?" I asked. Zayden has never mentioned him before.

"I'm Mike Newton. Your mother's fiancé."

* * *

I'm ba-aack!

And I'm back with a cliffy! Don't you just love me? Don't answer that.

I know, I know. You probably want to yell the crap out of me for not updating. Thank you for putting up with me. You see, my computer has 48 viruses. Yes, you read it right. 48 viruses. Dued to the viruses, I lost everything. I mean it, all my work-in-progress-stories are all gone. I'm lucky enough to save this chapter in my pendrive. Anyways, sorry if there were any mistakes from this chapter. I'm a little rusty. Plus, this wasn't beta-ed. I just wanted to type it all out. I'm not making sense, am I?

This chapter is dedicated to **MadKillerSheeperflyRabbitxD** for actually PM-ing me to update.


	15. Stupid Excuse For A Guy

**Lexie POV**

"You're her what?!" My voice going five pitches higher than expected.

"I'm her fiancé." He fixed the collar on his coat.

"I heard you the first time but seriously?!" This was un-freaking-believable! Today was probably the best day I ever had! I finally met my mother. The mother that I've been curious of for fifteen years, the mother that I've been dying to know, the mother that has been kept away from me and Blondie has to show up and ruin the damn moment! I should sue!

This is going to affect everything! It's going to take twice the time than planned! Great job, Blondie! I'm starting to sound like Rick. He is seriously starting to rub off on me. _Now is not the time to think about Rick!_ We've got bigger issues! What are we going to do?! We have to call Zayden. Yes, call Zayden. That's a start. Maybe we can speed up the process and just skip the whole getting-to-know-your-lost-parent and come out of the closet as Lexie. No, bad idea. They'll probably end up with a seizure.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Have you hit puberty yet?" _Oh no, he didn't._

"Yes, have you?" I tilted by head to the side, satisfied with my come back. He was just about to open his big mouth when Uncle Emmett and Granddad came in.

"Hey, bud." Pop patted my head before reading the newspaper. Uncle Emmett switched on the flat screen and leaned back on one of the chairs. None of them acknowledged Blondie's presence. He was left to sit on the edge of the couch he was sitting with his legs crossed and his attention on the ceiling.

"Good weather we're having tonight, huh Charlie?" He made small talk. Pop turned to him with a fierce look.

"It's Chief Swan for you." He glared at him. Uncle Emmett and I bit back a laugh when we saw the colour drain from Blondie's face.

"Dad, be nice." Mom entered the room with drinks.

"Aw, Bells. Do I have to?" Pop groaned. And I thought I was the kid here. "I don't like him." Way to go, pop!

"Dad!" Mom swatted pop's forearm. It looked innocent but from the look of pop's face, it must've hurt like hell. "I'm so sorry, Mike. My dad doesn't like boys that I bring home too much."

"What boys?" Uncle Emmett scoffed. "The only boy you ever brought home was Edward." Hearing my father's name, my head snapped up.

"Edward. Ah, Edward. What a nice young boy. He was good looking too and he had manners. What _did_ happen between you two?" Pop continued. Blondie was starting to shift around uncomfortably while mom was red as a tomato.

"Dad, please." She whispered. "What happened with Edward and I was in the past. It shouldn't be brought up to the present." I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"Why not? I bet he's still single." Pop ushered. What was he up to?

"With looks like his, I don't think he is anymore." Mom smiled softly.

Before my mind could even register what I was about to say, it already escaped my lips: "No, he's not. He's not seeing anyone right now." All eyes in the room including Blondie's turned to look at me with a bewildered expression.

"How would you know?" Blondie finally said something. C'mon, brain. _Think, think, think._

"I mean," my brain still thinking on something to say. "Who would ever get over a perfect woman like mom? Mom has the beauty and the smarts. Nobody in their right minds would ever get over her! Even if it has been fifteen, _long _years." _Phew_. Nice save.

On cue, mom blushed again as pop and Uncle Emmett chuckled. Blondie looked like he was going to get a stroke from thinking so hard. He stood up, draped an arm around mom and cleared his throat as if he was about to give the speech of the life time. You'd think he was running for president.

"Well, he better get over _my_ Bella fast, cause ever since Bella and I got together, she hasn't thought about him once, probably because _I_ was the one flooding her mind. And I would like to thank you all for accepting me into your family even though I know most of you don't like me but in time, you will. Even if I have to buy the love from you, it is not a problem because money is never an issue with me. I promise that I will do my best to fill in the _small_ shoes, this Edward guy left behind." He announced cockily. Everyone in the room stared at him as if he grew another head.

Is he deluded or something? First, how dare he claim mom as his when he she surely isn't. Does she look like she had 'Blondie's' stamped on her forehead? No. Second, when did we ever accept him in the family?! Third, did he just try to bribe us?! I have to admit, though, he has the balls to say it in front of the Chief of police, who can easily report him. Fourth, he had no right to insult dad! He doesn't even know him!

"Excuse me?" Mom looked at him with a look that I can't really place what it was. "What am I to you? A trophy? A prize to be won? Is that what I am? _Money is never an issue?!_ Do you seriously think money is an issue?!" She yelled at him. Ha-ha, serves you right. "Let me tell you something, Edward's shoes are nothing but small. Trust me, I would know." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on us before making her grand exit with Blondie following her like a lost puppy.

"Fuck yeah, Bella!" Uncle Emmett whooped with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Emmett, language!" Pop warned, trying to be serious when a chuckle left his lips.

"It's okay, pop." I waved it off.

"Pop?" He arched an eyebrow at me.

"I hope you don't mind." I gave him my cheekiest smile. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Where's Uncle Jasper?" I asked them. The both shrugged their shoulders and muttered their reply. Half way through watching Die Hard 2, I excused myself back to Zayden's room.

On my way there, I could hear the faint sounds of mom yelling and Blondie's useless attempt to win her heart back. God knows how mom ended up with him in the first place. A woman like her deserves the best. And right now, the best choice for her was dad. I wonder how they split up. Maybe, I'll ask her tomorrow. Maybe.

As I was just about to reach for the phone, someone knocked the door. I sat up straight and cleared my throat.

"Dinner is ready." Tyler announced. I nodded my head and followed him to the dining room. I'll call Zayden later.

"Thanks, Tyler." I called out. I followed him to the dinner table, where everyone was seated except for mom and Blondie.

I was just about to sit down when something struck me. There were three empty seats. Where the hell do I sit?! _Damn it, Zayden!_ Sure, you had time to tell me all about your stupid obsession with comics but not this! Boys, you can't live with them or without them.

Alright, calm down. Walk around to buy some time._ Do something!_ Don't just stand there. _Anything!_ Fake your own death if you have to! _Seriously!_ Hurry, Lexie! They're looking at you! Oh, I know! Transform into a donut! _What?!_ I internally yelled. Sometimes I think I've gone mad. Pretend that something fell and you're looking for it. Instantly, I got down on my knees and began to crawl around.

"What are you doing?" Pop laughed from the head seat of the table.

"I'm just looking for something." I casually shrugged my shoulders.

"Like what?" He laughed. Just then, mom and Blondie entered the room and sat down, leaving one remaining seat. Uncle Jasper was seating to the left and pop on the right. _Well, that was easy._

"Bella and I already sorted things out. It was all _just_ a misunderstanding." Blondie flung his arm around mom's shoulders and held a tight grip. By the look on mom's face, she was still a bit upset.

"We can die happy now." Uncle Jasper rolled his eyes. I laughed and sat down next to him.

"Hush, Jasper." Mom glared at him. Then, the food was served. Meatloaf. At least, that's what I _think_ it was. I would rather eat the cafeteria food from camp and that's saying something. I cut the meat attentively and stabbed it with my fork. I lifted it up to my mouth and almost gagged. It smelt funny.

"What's wrong?" Mom asked, lifting her eyes to meet mine. "You love meatloaf."

"I do?" I questioned. _Why does Zayden always leave out the most important things?!_

"Yes, you do." Pop looked at me strangely.

"Can I just have cereal?" I asked politely. Mom smiled and nodded her head. In a flash, a bowl of Coco Puffs were served to me by Tyler._ Wow, good service._

"I swear, you kids and your appetite get weirder by the day." He shook his head knowingly. "And by kids, I mean your Uncle Emmett." He whispered in my ear and pointed to the culprit who instead of eating meatloaf like the others, had a Happy Meal from McDonalds laid out on his plate.

"Hey! I can hear you." He glared jokingly at us. Mom decided to take advantage of the moment to steal a couple of fries and shoved them into her mouth. "I saw that Bella." Uncle Emmett said without turning his head from us.

"What did I do?" She managed to say through a mouthful.

"Swallow before you say something." Blondie interrupted without looking up from his Blackberry. Mom sighed and returned her attention back to her plate.

One look from her face and I knew mom wasn't in love with him. Maybe I can make her call off the wedding but how? I'm only one person; I can't do it all alone.

I _have_ to call Zayden tonight and tell him everything. One way or another, mom and dad _will_ end up together.

**Zayden POV**

We arrived in Forks about an hour later and let me tell you, the house was big with the vineyard at the back, all fifteen acres of it. The house was a Georgian with a lawn and the whole fountain in the middle. _Classy_. Lexie told me that Grandma chose and designed the whole house. When she said that Grandma had the most astounding taste ever, I thought she just overreacting.

"Lexie, stop staring as if you've never been here before! We have to unpack!" Aunt Alice pushed me inside.

The inside was beautiful, as of planned. I couldn't help but gape when Aunt Alice dragged me upstairs to Lexie's room. When we entered, her room was exactly like what I expected. The book shelves, the rocking chair in the corner, the small goldfish by her night stand; it had Lexie written all over it. Clearly, it was organized; not a speck of dust, not a thing out of place.

"What do you have in here?" Dad huffed as he carried my suitcase. "A dead body?" My eyes went wide when he mentioned. When he saw my reaction, his eyes went wide too. "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"I didn't." I smiled cheerfully, earning a thumbs up from Aunt Alice.

"I would kill you right now if it hadn't been for how much I've missed you." He dropped the case and grabbed me by the shoulders for a hug. _I shall cherish this moment forever._ A little too soon, I was pulled away by Aunt Alice.

"Alright, enough hugging. Go away, Edward. We have to unpack." She pushed dad outside of the room.

"Fine, fine. Lunch will be ready at two. We decided we would wait for you to come back before eating lunch." He said before Aunt Rose entered the room. "How come she can come in and I can't?"

"Because, you need a vajayjay to get through." She smirked. Dad's face scrunched up in disgust.

"Sick." He spat out before fully closing the door.

"That was good." Aunt Alice clapped her hands for a while and gave Aunt Rose a high five. I was awkwardly staring at my shoes when I got pulled on the bed.

"So, how was camp?" Aunt Rose asked.

"Let's skip those questions. Did you meet a guy?" Aunt Alice grinned. I gulped. Should I answer yes or no? I mean, Lexie is seeing Rick right?

"Yes." I squeaked. On cue, both of them squealed.

"Really? What's his name? Is he cute? Is he tall? What does he look like? Does he have muscles? What does he like to do? Does he play any sports? Talents? Singing? Or dancing?! Can he play any instruments?! When's his birthday?! Did you kiss? Is he a good kisser? Are you official?" She asked God knows how many questions all under one breath.

"Breathe, Aunt Alice!" I urged her to. She took several calming breaths and continued.

"Well?" Aunt Rose added. "What's his name?"

"Rick ." I answered simply. The two girls squealed with delight.

"What does he look like? Do you have a picture?" Aunt Alice nudged me with her shoulder. I laughed nervously and shook my head.

"He has blonde hair and black eyes." I answered confidently. _Wait, does he?_ "I think."

"You think?" Aunt Rose cocked her eyebrow at me. _Shit._

"Sorry, I can't think straight. I'm kind of tired right now." I lied smoothly. I should win an award for this. I would like to thank my mom and my dad and Lexie and God, _hello_!

"You can tell us all about him tomorrow." Aunt Rose smiled and stood up.

"Aw, but this is her first boyfriend." Aunt Alice pouted from next to me. Aunt Rose gave her a stern look and immediately, Aunt Alice walked—I'm sorry,— dragged herself outside.

"Get some rest, Lexie. We'll call you when dinner's ready." Aunt Rose said as Aunt Alice waved sadly.

Half an hour later, I finished packing everything. Although, I wouldn't really call it packing. It was more of dumping the whole suitcase into a drawer. I mean, I never do that but I was in a lazy mood, so the idea popped into my head. Why not, right? It was currently two in the afternoon which means it would be seven o'clock in London. As I was just about to catch quick nap, the door opened.

"You have a phone call." Grandpa peeked through the crack.

"Who is it?" I asked. I knew very well it was Lexie but why was she calling? It's far too early.

"A friend from camp." He opened the door, wide. "Here." I took the phone and thanked him as he slipped out of my room. I made sure till he was out of my sight before locking the door and finally answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Zayden! Oh, good. You're here!_" She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" I asked, using my normal voice.

"_It's mom!_" She exclaimed. "_She's engaged!_"

"What?!" I yelled not loud enough for the others to hear me. "What?! Seriously?!"

"_I know! That's the same thing I thought of! She's engaged to this Mike Newton guy! You should see him, Zayden! He's really icky looking. He wears a suit and his hair is gelled to the back. He gives these long, boring, arrogant speeches! You'd think he was running for president! I'm telling you, he's wrong for her! W-R-O-N-G! Even pop, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper don't like him._" Lexie panicked and blurted it all out. She finished with a yell of frustration.

"What are we going to do?! This wasn't supposed to happen! Why now?! Why, did mom have to fall in love with the wrong guy, now?!" I was about to run my hand through my hair when I realized it would ruin the wig and that would take ages to fix.

"_You see, that's the thing. She doesn't look like she's fallen in love with him. I think she's just lonely. You know, fifteen years without anyone._" She signed into the phone.

"I guess you're right but do you think you can stall?"

"_I can try but I can't do this alone. We have to meet up fast. Forget the plan._" She suggested.

"We can't. It's too risky!" I sighed.

"Lexie, lunch is ready!" Dad's distinct voice was heard. I yelled back my reply and put the phone near my ear again.

"Tell you what: I'll call you again later. We're about to eat lunch."

"_Hurry, okay? Eat like you've never eaten before!_" I managed to chuckle at her statement.

"I will. Okay, bye!" I clicked the button to end the call. I jogged downstairs, just in time to see Grandma serve the food.

"Smells great, dear. What are we having?" Grandpa asked as he helped Grandma pull her chair.

"Chicken spaghetti." She said with a soft smile. "Oh, Lexie. Do you mind reheating the mashed potatoes in the microwave? It only takes three minutes." I shook my head in response and headed over to the kitchen.

Out of rage towards my mother, I started to ramble in French; like any other day I would do. It was a habit of mine ever since I was eight years old. I walked over to the microwave and pushed some buttons that made annoying sounds and bada bing, bada boom, it worked. Okay, calm down, Zayden. Just relax and take even breaths.

"Ah, screw it!" I started to pace around the counter with my hands on my back.

"Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Pourquoi elle dirait des ouis de `à ce stupide excusez pour un type sans me consulter ? ! Elle est la personne qui a dit qu'elle ferait les choix après qu'elle les ait discutés avec moi. Un père ! Je le déteste déjà ! Je devrais retourner à Londres et le déchirer membre du membre ! Oncle Emmett et oncle Jasper peuvent m'aider voyant car ils ne l'aiment pas non plus ! L'enfer, grand-papa peut le tirer avec son fusil de chasse pour tous que je veux !" My jaw tightened as my fists clenched. I was starting to sweat a little bit.

"Pourquoi elle voudrait être prochaine Mme Newton ? ! Isabella Marie Cullen, maintenant qu'a un anneau gentil à lui ! Ce qui est erroné avec elle ? ! Sérieusement ? ! J'ai parié qu'il l'a hypnotisée ! Ou peut-être il l'a dopée ! Ce doit être la seule solution à ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle juste ne semble aucun raisonnable ! Pourquoi elle ferait quelque chose qui affecterait mon futur - le reste de mon life- sans me dire d'abord ? !" My arms flew around to show how frustrated I was.

Suddenly, someone near the door way cleared their throat. My head flew to Grandma smiling warmingly at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never realized someone was here." I fixed my wig and used Lexie's voice. I guess I was so furious at my mother, I didn't hear the microwave beep a few times to indicate the mashed potatoes were done heating.

She nodded her head and took one of those oven mitts and took the mashed potatoes out of the microwave. I have never been happier that I ranted in French. An annoying habit that saved me, my life and my identity.

"Do you need any help?" I offered her.

"Non," She turned her back and was about to exit the kitchen. "Est-ce que cela vous dérange d'apporter quelques tasses avec vous pour les boissons ? Ce serait très utile."

I did not see this coming.

* * *

**T****he translations** (These were taken from that Yahoo Babel Fish thingy, I don't really know how to speak French, so again, if any mistakes, correct me):

"Why would she do that? Why would she say 'Yes' to this stupid excuse for a guy without consulting me?! She's the one who said that she would make the choices after she discussed them with me. A stepfather! I hate him already! I should go back to London and tear him limb from limb! Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper can help me seeing as they don't like him either! Hell, Granddad can shoot him with his shotgun for all I want!" My jaw tightened as my fists clenched. I was starting to sweat a little bit. **Zayden.**

"Why would she want to be the next Mrs. Newton?! Isabella Marie Cullen, now that has a nice ring to it! What is wrong with her?! Seriously?! I bet he hypnotized her! Or maybe he drugged her! That has to be the only solution to what she did! It just doesn't make any sense! Why would she do something that would affect my future —the rest of my life— without telling me first?!" My arms flew around to show how frustrated I was. **Zayden.**

"No." She turned her back and was about to the exit the kitchen. "Do you mind bringing some cups along with you? That would be very helpful." **Esme.**

**

* * *

**

**I'm back!** I would classify this as a cliffy.

I would like to **apologize to any blondes** reading this about the whole Mike Newton thing. I just couldn't think of a suitable name for him. **Really sorry, please don't be offended. **

Sorry for not updating in two months. I had big exams, which are now over! FREEDOM! Two and a half months of freedom and nothing to do! It's one in the morning here and I was half awake while writing this. If you spot any corrections in the French speaking or in any of the paragraphs and dialogues, add them in the review so that I can correct it.

If you're kind enough, please read my collaboration story with ands11 called **Mischief Has A Name** and review! It would really do me good.

I apologize a lot.

* * *


	16. ADOPTION! Not A Chapter

It's been a while. I know, I know.

Hold your fire.

I have a good explanation.

I've been busy. I know that's probably the most used line ever in Fanfiction for not updating but it's true.

I have regular school, followed with extra classes and training for my country's independence day which takes up four hours from the afternoon to evening. Not to mention I have training for a debate competition this year. I have to train for the BGIC competition coming this March. And mom's signing me up for night classes. Plus, I have O levels in a year and I need to try my hardest.

So you can pretty much tell that I have my hands full.

And I know that some of you are pretty worried why I'm not updating. Around five to six of you messaged me and asked why. To be honest, I can barely have time to go online. So now, you know why.

Believe it or not, I'm letting FanFiction go.

But I'll promise to come back!

Someday.

But that's not the whole point of writing this, the point is that:

**I'm putting my stories for adoption.**

All of my stories.

Anyone interested?

Message me if you are. Or review.


	17. This Is The End

Dear World,

I would like to announce the new author of Parent Trap, **SummerJane101**. I know some of you are pretty disappointed that I didn't pick you but I'm sorry. I've made up my mind. Now if you'd be a nice little World, you'd go to SummerJane101's profile and congratulate her. And still read and review the story!

Oh and Mischief Has A Name has also been adopted but by **HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess**. Again, please be a nice World and congratulate and review the story that is now in her hands. I've talked to ands11, the co-author of Mischief Has A Name and he has agreed to let our baby go.

It was great to have known you all and to have you as supporters. Some of you have even read **all** of my stories and reviewed them. Now that is what I call as loyal. _*tear_ And if you're loyal enough, I made this account on **www(dot)wattpad(dot)com** under the same name but with no spaces in between, so it's just **killmetomorrow**. I don't update often there but it's worth it. Maybe you can catch some of my original stories there. Opening Another Chapter, which is another story of mine has been transferred there too but I changed the title to The Next Chapter. I am also writing two other stories that has been posted there and I think they're starting off pretty good.

Now you're probably saying, "WTF, you have time to update your other account but not this one?" To be honest, the spark between Twilight and I is gone. Plus, I wanted to make and create my own characters along with my own plot.

See you later?

-kmt

P/S; I'm sorry to those who messaged and reviewed me, wanting to adopt the stories but didn't get the part. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you can just brush this off.


End file.
